Lestrange et Malfoy juniors
by Addison-K
Summary: Comment serait la vie avec les diablotins lestrange et Malfoy ? Une histoire centrée sur les enfants de deux grandes familles de sang purs .
1. Chapter 1

**Salut a tous , je m'appelle Addison et j'ai 16 ans . Je suis française mais j'habite au Mexique depuis près de 6 ans .  
Ma passion c'est écrire , jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais encore jamais poster mes histoires sur le net mais j'ai décider de le faire .  
Voilà j'espère que mes fictions vous plairont .  
Bonne lecture :) !**

**Harry potter . Mon histoire parlera de l'évolution des familles Lestrange et Malfoy , de Poudlard , des mangemorts , des aurors , un peu de tout .. Bonne lecture !**

Angleterre .

Dans un endroit inconnu des cartes , introuvable se dressait un grand manoir bordé par une forêt . il était immense , noir et une grande grille à l'entrée protégeait le domaine . Il y avait également un parc bien fleurie , entretenue avec soin , des fontaines avec une eau cristalline et une belle pelouse .  
Ce manoir appartenait a une famille de sorcier très noble , il s'agissait de la famille Malfoy . Tout était calme , le soleil venait de se lever et les deux habitants du manoir ; Narcissa et Lucius vaguaient a leurs occupations . Soudain un "crac" sonore se fit entendre dans le manoir . Alertée par le bruit , Narcissa se rendit dans le salon et vit une femme aux cheveux blanc , très grande , enveloppée dans une grande cape de voyage noir . Elle regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux cherchant le moindre défaut . Narcissa n'en revenait pas , elle était presque choquée et s'était figée tel une statue de glace .

- Vas tu rester comme cela encore longtemps ? je ne suis pas venue observer une statue et puis ce n'est pas digne d'accueillir une personne Narcissa dit la femme d'une voix glaciale

- Je ... Mère , que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite matinale ? Demanda la concernée , toujours immobile

- J'était de passage et je me suis dit qu'avant ma mort je me devait de rendre de temps en temps visite a mes filles puisque qu'elles ne viennent jamais d'elles même , d'ailleurs ou est donc ta sœur ? Fit remarquer froidement Druella .

- Vous savez mère que nous sommes très occupées en ce moment autant Bellatrix que moi et nous pensions venir je vous assure .. Et je ne sais pas ou est Bella , elle est sûrement en mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres ou a son manoir ce qui m'étonnerait fort , elle n'aime pas rester inactive .. Répondit calmement Narcissa

-Votre mère ne passe pas avant vos occupations ? Vous n'êtes que deux filles ingrates tiens ! Et ou es ce cher Lucius ?

- Il travaille dans son bureau , il ne tiens pas a être déranger répondit Narcissa , en ne sentant pas la main de son époux autour de sa taille

- Ma chère Druella , quel plaisir de vous voir , je suis descendu immédiatement après vous avoir entendu arriver la salua Lucius en lui faisant un baise main

-Lucius , quel gentleman faites vous , je vois que pour vous la famille passe avant le travail , s'exclama t'elle en lançant un regard meurtrier a sa fille qui baissa immédiatement le regard

-Il est de mon devoir d'agir ainsi , la famille est une partie important dans la vie , madame répondit poliment mais froidement Lucius , qui détestait quand Druella fusillait sa femme du regard .

-Bien , je suis venue vous prier de venir a la digne et noble maison des black ce weekend . Une réunion de famille est très importante et nous avons des décisions à prendre sur l'avenir leur dit elle froidement .Narcissa je te charge de prévenir ta sœur , dit lui quelle a intérêt de venir et qu'elle ne trouve pas d'excuse pour nous épargner sa présence , c'est une Black , elle se doit d'accomplir ses devoirs et toi aussi !

-Bien mère , je lui dirais balbutia Narcissa

-Une bonne chose de faite, maintenant je vais prendre congé de vous .Lança Druella en transplanant .

Narcissa qui avait une envie folle de s'affaler sur le sofa a deux mètre d'elle se retint avec difficulté . Elle appréhendait toujours les visites avec sa mère qui était une femme au fort tempérament , d'origine glacial qui ne souriait jamais , qui décidait de tout et qui n'épargnait personne de remarques . Elle fit quelques pas afin de réfléchir comment l'annoncer a sa sœur qui avait hérité du comportement de sa mère .. Lucius sembla comprendre et s'avança vers elle , lui prenant la main .

- J'imagine bien a quel point voud redoutez ce weekend mais je suis sur que si on on ne s'y rend pas , votre mère nous le fera regretter et nous vivrons l'enfer plus longtemps qu'un weekend .

- Oui c'est sur mais comment je vais le dire a Bella , elle est surchargée en ce moment et comme mère la dit elle va vouloir trouver une excuse pour ne pas venir . Peut être que je pourrais en parler à Rodolphus songea t'elle

-Mauvaise idée , si Bellatrix l'apprend de cette manière elle sera sûrement fâchée et vous la connaissez mieux que personne pour le savoir lui fit sagement remarquer son époux qui savait pertinemment que quand sa belle sœur se mettait en colère , il valait mieux ne pas se trouver sur sa route

-Effectivement , la dernière fois qu'elle s'est mise en colère , elle a détruit une partie d'un des salons du manoir se rappela Narcissa

-Je crois que vous aller être obligée de prendre votre courage a deux mains et d'aller la voir en espérant qu'elle soit dans un bon jour , sinon je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction !

- Merci de votre soutien , cela me fait du bien de me sentir soutenue ! Fit Narcissa légèrement vexée que son mari soit indifférent

-Ma douce , ne vous inquiétez pas , je suis certain que Bellatrix comprendra et puis après tout si elle ne veut pas , vous pouvez toujours en parlez a votre père qui pourra la convaincre répondit Lucius en s'approchant encore plus de sa femme

-Bien , je vais y aller dans l'après midi , je suis sûre qu'elle sera au manoir . Dit Narcissa , déterminée

Puis sur ces dernières paroles , elle s'approcha encore plus de Lucius , jusqu'à ce leurs corps ne forment plus qu'un , puis ils approchèrent leurs lèvres et un bruit de baiser de fit entendre dans le salon .

...

Dans une autre partie de l'Angleterre , un manoir se dressait . Tout aussi grand que celui des Malfoy , il était situé au pied d'une montagne . le domaine était assez grand , des sculptures et des bosquets fleuris ornaient l'immense parc de la propriété . Un portail magique protégeait l'entrée , des symboles y étaient gravés et une immense allée en dalle conduisait a la grande porte en bois .  
Une silhouette s'avançait vers le portail , elle était protégée d'une grande cape noire , des bruits de talons se faisaient entendre . Des murmures brisèrent le silence dans le domaine et le portail s'ouvrit légèrement avant de se refermer une fois la personne passé . La silhouette ouvrit la porte qui grinça et pénétra dans le manoir .

-RODOLPHUS ! Hurla la femme

-Inutile d'hurler ma chère , je ne suis pas encore sourd ni trop vieux pour ne pas deviner que vous venez d'arriver . Répondit calmement un homme en arrivant dans un des salons du manoir , ma gazette du sorcier dans la main , un cigare dans la bouche

-Comment et pourquoi as tu dit au seigneur des ténèbres que je ne pourrais pas accomplir la mission de ce weekend ?! Hurla t-elle

-J'ai eu une certaine vision et le pressentiment que quelque chose d'important va arriver ce weekend , lui répondit simplement son époux d'un ton très calme alors que sa femme bouillonnait de rage

- Tu mériterais que je te torture pour cela ! Comment peux tu croire aux visions , ce n'est pas en achetant une boule de cristal hors de prix qu'on devient voyant ! Cria Bellatrix , hors d'elle que son époux croit a la divination et qu'il ai annulé sa mission

Rodolphus se préparait à répondre quelque chose quand des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée du salon . Quelques minutes plus tard , une femme blonde en sortie , enleva la poussière de sa robe et s'avança vers eux .

-Rodolphus , Bella , comment allez vous ? Demanda Narcissa en s'approchant de sa sœur cadette et de son beau frère

-Très mal , Rodolphus croit a la divination et il a raconter aux seigneur des ténèbres que je n'était pas disponible pour la mission qu'il m'avait confiée pour le weekend . Tu es arrivée au moment ou je m'apprêtais a le torturer pour avoir raconter des mensonges pareil ! Répliqua sa sœur , toujours fâchée

-Et bien ... Je crois que Rodolphus a vu juste , mère est passez au manoir ce matin et nous prie , Lucius et moi ainsi que vous deux et évidement le reste de la famille Black de venir pour le weekend au 12 square  
grimmaurd. Annonça sa sœur en se préparant mentalement à la réponse de Bella .

Bellatrix se retourna violemment et fixa son mari avec son regard meurtrier , puis elle regarda sa sœur comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendue . Narcissa qui attendait un réponse , se tortillait les doigts , d'habitude Bella et elle s'entendaient a merveille mais en ce moment Bellatrix était d'une humeur massacrante .

-Bien . Nous viendrons répondit Rodolphus en souriant a Narcissa , qui observait toujours sa sœur .

Et au même moment , Bella se laissa tomber dans le sofa , comme avait eu envie de la faire Narcissa a l'annonce de l'invitation . Sauf qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et Bella l'avait fait ! Elle la vit fermer les yeux et après les avoir salué reprit le chemin de la cheminée .

-Cissy ! L'interpella alors sa sœur

-Oui ?

- Pourquoi mère a t'elle organisé ce weekend ? Lui demanda sa sœur d'une voix frustrée

-Elle ma rapidement parlée d'une réunion ou l'on devrait parler d'avenir et nos devoirs en tant que membres de la famille Black . Répondit sa sœur calmement , ne voulant pas déclencher une crise de nerfs de la part de Bella

-Très bien , j'imagine que mère me le fera regretter si je ne viens pas et donc je suis contrainte d'accepter ?

-OUi Bella .

Bellatrix hocha la tête en signe de réponse , ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue aussi rapidement .

Soulagée Narcissa rentra chez elle , ravie d'avoir éviter la colère de sa sœur .

-Alors comme cela , la divination c'est stupide ? Se moqua Rodolphus une fois Narcissa partie

Pour tout réponse , un vase sortant de nulle part fut projeté dans sa direction avant de s'écraser au sol dans un craquement sinistre . Oui , Rodoplus le savait , Bellatrix pouvait être vraiment terrifiante des fois et en ce moment c'était tout le temps , elle était d'une humeur massacrante !

Le weekend venait d'arriver. Narcissa était en train de se préparer , elle avait mis pour l'occasion une belle robe couleur crème avec une grande cape noir pour la recouvrir . Lucius et elle avait une très bonne nouvelle a annoncer a leur famille et cela la mettait de très bonne humeur . Lucius , qui avait terminé de se préparer depuis longtemps patientait dans la salon , sa main tapotant sa canne à pommeau . Puis quand il la vit arriver il ne pût retenir un sourire , elle était éblouissante . Il lui fit remarquer et reprit son habituel masque froid .

Au manoir des Lestrange , c'était Bellatrix qui était prête et qui attendait Rodolphus , chose qu'elle détestait faire . Ne rien faire l'insupportait au plus point et c'est pour cela qu'elle faisait les cent pas dans la pièce . Alors qu'elle allait appeler un elfe pour exercer son sortilège préférer , elle eu un haut le cœur et sentit un nausée l'envahir . Elle se précipita vers les toilettes les plus proches et se mot a vomir ... Au même moment Rodolphus arrivait et vit sa femme se précipiter vers les toilettes . Il haussa un sourcil étonné et quelques minutes plus tard il la vit réapparaître , encore plus pâle que d'habitude .

-Bella , tout va bien ? Lui demanda t'il

-Je pourrais aller mieux , si j'avais pu aller torturer des moldus avec le maître je n'aurais pas été malade .. Lui reprocha t'elle

Rodolphus ne répondit rien , sa femme pouvait être très rancunière et en plus aujourd'hui elle était malade , ça n'allait pas aider .. Ils se décidèrent a quitter leur manoir et ils transplanerent . Au même moment le couple Malfoy faisait de même .

Puis les deux couples arrivèrent devant la maison été attendirent que les maisons de de parents et ils virent enfin le porte numéro 12 . Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par Kreatur , le vieil elfe de maison qui grognait comme à son habitude . Cependant il cessa quand il croisa le regard sévère de Bellatrix . Les deux femmes avancèrent jusque dans le salon ou se trouvaient déjà leurs parents et leurs cousins , Regulus et Sirius Black . Ils les saluèrent d'un signe de tête et elle prirent place sur un des sofas avec leurs époux respectifs .

-Bien , la famille Black est presque au complet , vos parents n'ont malheureusement pas pût venir , mais cela n'est pas grave , nous pouvons commencer déclara Cygnus Black

-Nous avons quelque chose a annoncer Lucius et moi déclara Narcissa en se levant

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et Lucius , prêts à écouter .

-Je .. Hum .. Commença Narcissa

-Une Black n'hésite jamais ! Tonna sa mère en la faisant sursauter violemment

-Dans quelques mois , nous aurons un membre de plus dans la famille , je suis enceinte , dit Narcissa rayonnante de bonheur

A peine eut elle prononcer ces mots que sa sœur de sentit a nouveau mal et commença à devenir blanche ..Rodolphus le vit et lui secoua l'épaule

-Bella ? Tout vas bien ? Demanda t'il inquiet

Pour tout réponse elle partit en courant la main sur la bouche en direction des cabinets . Toute la famille regardait à présent dans la direction que Bellatrix avait prise . Puis alors que le temps paraissait long , Regulus prit la parole .

- Et bien félicitations aux futurs parents ! Narcissa j'espère tout ce passera bien pour toi mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurais un problème , Lucius sera toujours à tes côté !

- Et peut être qu'une deuxième bonne nouvelle va bientôt être annoncée dit malicieusement Sirius en regardant Rodolphus

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle Sirius . Répondit Rodolphus , Bella est malade depuis ce matin mais je suis certain que ce n'est que passager

-J'espère pour elle , parce que la elle est partie depuis longtemps fit remarquer Lucius

-C'est vrai cela ! C'est très irrespectueux de sa part ! S'écria Druella

-Mais enfin mère ! Bella est malade et vous trouvez que c'est irrespectueux ?! Pardonnez ma franchise mais la ce n'est plus possible d'agir ainsi ! Votre fille vas mal , vous vous n'êtes même pas déplacée pour la prévenir de ce weekend et vous avez préférée m'envoyer a votre place ! Vous contez la reniez comme Andromeda ? S'exclama Narcissa , outrée du comportement de sa mère

Puis avant que Druella ne dise quoi que ce soit , Narcissa partit rejoindre sa sœur , en laissant sa famille surprise par son attitude . D'habitude elle était si calme , la tornade dans la famille c'était Bellatrix !

- Bella ? Tu es la ?

Aucune réponse , et la porte des cabinets était ouverte mais personne n'y était ..

-Bella ?! Répond ! Cria Narcissa en cherchant sa sœur

Puis elle entra dans la cuisine ou elle vit sa sœur allongée par terre . Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même et ne bougeait plus . Narcissa se précipita près d'elle .

-Bella ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Dis moi ?!

-Aide moi a me relever , je n'y arrive pas ... Gémit sa sœur en lui accrochant le bras

Narcissa releva comme elle pût sa sœur mais celle ci s'écroula a nouveau a terre et frappa le sol avec rage ! Narcissa crut pendant un instant qu'elle pleurait mais non , sa sœur ne pleurait jamais ! Non Bellatrix se désespérait , elle n'arrivait plus a tenir debout , une douleur fulgurante a l'estomac l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement .

-Ne bouge pas je vais chercher de l'aide , dit sa sœur paniquée

- Tu veux que je m'enfuis en courant ? J'arrive plus a bouger maugréa sa sœur toujours allongée sur le carrelage

C'est sur que la au moins tu ne bougera plus pensa sa sœur en retournant dans la salon .

-Rodolphus ! J'ai besoin de toi s'il te plait ! Maintenant !

Et sous le regard étonné des autres membres de la famille , Rodolphus quitta la pièce en silence suivant Narcissa

Quand il entra dans la cuisine il vit sa femme allongée par terre , recroquevillée sur elle . Il en eu mal au cœur . Il s'approcha d'elle et se lit à genoux .

-Bella , je crois qu'on va rentrer , peu importe pour ta mère , mais la je crois que tu vas devoir consulter un medicomage

- Non , je vais bien ! Dit elle

-Si tu vas si bien , j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais allongée par terre et pourquoi tu ne te relève pas ?

Elle soupira , de toute évidence il avait raison elle était vraiment malade et avait besoin de soins . seulement elle allait paraître faible aux yeux des autres et avait horreur de sa ! Elle était en colère après elle , pourquoi être malade maintenant ?

Puis alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas , Rodolphus la souleva et la prit dans les bras . Non , tout mais pas ça !

-Rodolphus , pose moi a terre ! Maintenant ! Dit elle menaçante

Il la posa à terre mais une fois ses pieds posés au sol la douleur a son estomac revint et elle se rattrapa de justesse à la table , manquant de peu une nouvelle chute . Quand elle releva la tête , elle vit son mari souriant , de tout évidence il avait encore raison , elle n'arriverais jamais a rentrer comme sa . Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la porte comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre !

Druella était encore sous le choc des paroles de sa fille , la douce Narcissa . Les hormones sans doute pensa t'elle mais quand même comment osait elle lui parler ?! Une femme de son rang ne parlait jamais a sa mère de cette façon ! Puis quand elle la vit revenir , elle voulut lui demander comment allait Bellatrix mais elle se ressaisit et attendit que son mari le fasse .

-Narcissa , ta sœur va bi..?

-RAHH ! POSE MOI A TERRE ! Hurla Bellatrix

-Au moins l'avantage c'est que malade ou non , Bellatrix reste fidèle a elle même , toujours en train d'hurler après quelqu'un ! Fit remarquer Regulus en souriant

Puis ils virent apparaître Rodolphus , portant Bella dans ses bras , qui semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur . Malheureusement pour elle , la douleur s'était intensifié et elle suait maintenant à grosse gouttes , son teint était encore plus blanc que d'habitude et sa main gauche se cramponnait a son estomac . Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une douleur pareil , même quand le seigneur des ténèbres leur faisait subir un doloris .

-Bellatrix est vraiment malade , nous rentrons a présent ! Désolé pour son attitude irrespectueuse mais la santé avant tout ! Déclara froidement Rodolphus en regardant fixement Druella

Puis il transplana au manoir , ne pensant qu'à une chose , faire soigner Bella ...


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Rodolphus arriva au manoir , il constata avec effroi que sa femme venait de tomber dans l'inconscience . Elle était brûlante de fièvre et son corps tremblait . Il l'allongea rapidement dans le lit conjugal et transplana pour aller chercher le medicomage .  
Au même moment , Narcissa et Lucius arrivèrent dans le salon . Narcissa se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur ou elle la vit inconsciente , plus pale qu'un mort . Elle fondit alors en larmes , les hormones y étant pour beaucoup . Elle ne sentit même pas que Lucius l'avait serré contre lui pour la calmer . Puis Rodolphus arriva avec la medicomage qui les fit tous sortir de la chambre afin d'examiner Bellatrix . Quand elle en ressortit elle alla voir Rodolphus , Narcissa qui semblaient très inquiets , Narcissa sanglotant toujours . Lucius était peiné pour sa belle sœur mais son éternel masque lui donnait l'air indifférent .

-Mr Lestrange ? Votre femme fait ce que l'on appelle une " appendicite " , il s'agit de l'inflammation de l'appendice qui se trouve sur le côté droit du corps , cela peut provoquer des douleurs abdominales mais aussi de la fièvre et des nausées , certaines personnes réagissent plus et d'autres non. Dans ce cas il faudrait transférer votre femme a st-mangouste ou elle serait opérée , puis dans 1 semaine elle pourra rentrer . Je l'ai mise sous potion anti douleur et elle devrait redevenir consciente dans une heure environ , cependant il ne fait pas attendre , le mieux serait de la transférer ce soir .

- Je ... Et bien oui dans ce cas faites le , je vous accompagnerais mais assurez vous qu'elle ne souffre pas sinon je vous ferais regretter !

-Bien Mr Lestrange , je me rend de suite à St. Mangouste et je vais transférer votre femme dans 1 heure répondit Arizona hélado , la medicomage

Une fois Arizona partie , Rodolphus se rendit dans la chambre ou sa femme était encore allongée . Il la vit toujours inconsciente , mais moins pâle que quand il l'avait dans les bras . Ses long cheveux bouclés noir corbeaux encadraient son visage et elle semblait très fatiguée . Sur la table de nuit à côté du lit , il vit la potion anti douleur que la medicomage lui avait administré . Il restait un long moment avec elle , car même si elle hurlait tout le temps il ne se voyait plus finir sa vie sans elle , ce serait trop dur !

Puis après une attente interminable , Arizona était de retour avec une équipe de St. Mangouste et ils emmenèrent Bellatrix a l'hôpital afin qu'elle se fasse opérer . Rodolphus , et les Malfoy transplanerent et les retrouverent a l'hôpital .  
Quelques heures plus tard , après une très longue attente pendant laquelle une vieille dame avait longuement parler à Rodolphus , qui n'écoutait même pas , des portes s'ouvrirent et Arizona vont parler a Rodolphus .

-Voilà , la potion que je lui avait administré à marche jusqu'au bout , nous l'avions endormie avec un simple sortilège puis on la opérée . Tout c'est très bien passé et elle se repose maintenant , vous pouvez allez avec elle si vous le souhaitez . Elle sera rétablie d'ici peu , dans quelques jours lui expliqua la medicomage

Rodolphus hocha la tête , satisfait que sa femme aille bien et il s'empressa d'aller le dire a Narcissa qui ce faisait un sang d'ancre ! Elle fut tellement soulagée qu'elle éclata d'un rire hystérique qui rappela étrangement à Lucius et Rodolphus celui de Bellatrix . Puis elle se précipita au chevet de sa sœur . Elle vit que tout le côté gauche de son corps , en partant de dessous sa poitrine jusqu'àu hanches , un gros bandage y était appliqué . Les lourdes paupières de sa sœur étaient fermées mais elle eut l'impression que Bella rêvait , et que c'était un beau rêve ...

-AHHH!  
Bellatrix se réveilla en sursaut , elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui serait passé , du moins qu'une petite partie . Elle se souvenir avoir hurler sur son mari et après c'était le trou noir ! Elle regarda autour d'elle , cet environnement ne lui était pas familier , elle allait se lever quand elle sentit le bandage et elle baissa les yeux pour mieux observer .

Quel horreur !pensa t'elle

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure et chercha rapidement une horloge . N'en trouvant pas elle se mît debout avec quelques difficultés et se rhabilla . Quand elle voulu mettre son corsage et elle ne pût y arriver , sa plaie était encore douloureuse . Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'on lui avait fait et comptait bien demander des explications a son cher mari . Elle se préparait à sortir afin de transplaner quand une jeune medicomage arriva .

-Mme Lestrange , qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda t'elle poliment

-Je m'en vais ! Cela ne se voit pas ? Répondit la concernée agressivement

-Vous ne pouvez pas , Arizona Hélado ne la pas permis , de plus vous vous êtes fait opérée il y a peu , ce n'est pas prudent conseilla la jeune femme

-Arizona n'aura qu'à permettre ma sortit une fois que je ne serais plus la ! Bon poussez vous a présent , je suis assez pressée !

La jeune femme n'osa rien dire et s'efface pour laisser passer Bellatrix Lestrange . Une fois dehors Bella transplana directement a son manoir , et c'est avec difficultés qu'elle s'avança dans l'immense allée menant à la porte . Quand elle entra dans le manoir , elle entendit des hurlements de terreurs provenant sans aucun doute d'une elfe de maison . La créature pleurait et hurlait , et la voix de son mari se fit également entendre .

-WINKY ! COMMENT EST CE POSSIBLE QUE LA CHAMBRE DU PREMIER N'EST PAS ENCORE ÉTÉ NETTOYÉE ?! Tu es vraiment une incapable ! Une bonne a rien ! Hurla Rodolphus

-Maître Rodolphus , je nettoyais la cuisine et vous m'aviez dit de le faire en premier , je n'ai pas eu le temps ... Sanglotât l'elfe

-Infâme créature ! Tu viendra me voir après le déjeuner , je pense que tu mérite une punition déclara doucereusement Rodolphus

-NOOON ! Maître Rodolphus ! Pitié ! Implora l'elfe en hurlant

-Cesse donc de pleurnicher tu me fais vraiment pitié ! Maintenant vas la ranger avant que Bellatrix n'arrive ! Ordonna son maître

L'elfe hocha la tête et disparut dans un petit "pop" . Bellatrix qui avait tout entendue s'approcha de son mari .

-Tu essaye d'hurler plus fort que moi ou tu cherchais un prétexte pour hurler ? Susurra t'elle a son oreille

Rodolphus sursauta en entendant sa femme . Il la pensa encore a l'hôpital et ne s'attendait a la voir que le lendemain . Il se retourna et la vit , en chair et en os , bien droite derrière lui .

-Bella , qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Tu devrais être à l'hôpital , tu n'est pas totalement remise de ton opération !

-Quel accueil ! Bon bah je vais y aller de toutes manières , le Lord m'a demandée , déclara t'elle légèrement vexée

-Soit je ne te retiens pas , mais sache que si tu refait un malaise , tu ne t'en prendra qu'à toi même , je t'ai assez prévenue !

Sans un mot Bellatrix quitta le manoir et transplana en direct du manoir de son maître ...

Dans la manoir de la famille Malfoy , Lucius venait également de partir au ministère pour un procès avec le magenmagot . Narcissa était donc seule avec ses pensées . Hier avait été éprouvant , elle s'était beaucoup inquiétée pour sa sœur , la voir dans cet état lui avait fait mal au plus profond d'elle même . Elle décida néanmoins de s'occuper un peu . Elle se rendit dans le parc afin d'observer un peu mieux la nature , les fleurs et les animaux sauvages .

Puis quelques heures plus tard , Lucius arriva et il trouva son épouse assise au bord du lac , le regard fixant au loin . Il s'approcha d'elle et mis sa main sur son épaule . Elle sursauta violemment ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver . Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes tendrement . Puis il s'assit à ses côtes .

- Pensez vous que nous auront une fille ou un garçon ? Demanda Narcissa en posant une main sur son ventre

-Par merlin , j'espère un garçon même si je serai également ravi d'avoir une fille ! s'exclama Lucius

-Il en va de même pour moi mon cher répondit sa femme en contemplant toujours l'horizon

Lucius posa une main hésitante sur le ventre encore plat de Narcissa, malgré son air froid il se réjouissait a l'idée de bientôt avoir un enfant avec la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout , même si au départ ce ne fut pas un mariage d'amour ...

Au même moment dans un manoir situé à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre , une femme parlait avec un homme . Il était grand , blanc et son visage était dépourvue de nez , à la place deux fentes et des yeux rouges vifs! Il était confortablement assis dans un grand fauteuil près de la cheminée , un long reptile a ses pieds . Bellatrix était debout devant lui , droite comme un i , et l'écoutait attentivement , ne répondant que quand il le lui demandait .

-Ce weekend tu n'as pas pu venir d'après ce que j'ai compris , et il y a peu on ma informer de ton état de santé , j'en suis venue a me demander si tu était encore apte a te battre ! Avait froidement dit Voldemort

-Maître , je suis vraiment désolée , je suis et je serais toujours votre fidèle guerrière . Mon état de santé s'est en effet un peu dégradé mais a présent tout va bien , je suis prête à accomplir toutes les missions que vous me confirez , déclara t'elle déterminée

- Je préfère entendre cela Bella , d'ailleurs tu avais intérêt à être soignée car j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi aujourd'hui . Tu vas te rendre dans le monde des sang-de-bourbe et semer la pagaille , terrorise , torture et tue mais en usant de ta discrétion . Je veux que le ministère de la magie ai un avant goût de mes pouvoirs . Déclara t'il doucereusement

-Bien maître , serai je accompagnée pour cette mission ? Demanda la concernée dheureuse et excitée a l'idée d'aller torturer ces sales sang-de-bourbes

-Greyback et Mcnair se joindront a toi pour cette mission , d'ailleurs des qu'ils arrivent , vous transplanerez a Londres , devant le Buckingham palace . La reine sera aux premières loges pour voir son peuples souffrir .

-Bien maître répondit sa fidèle mangemort , jubilant intérieurement

Puis le bruit typique du transplanage se fit entendre dans le hall du manoir et Greyback et Macnait firent leurs entrée dans la salon ou les attendaient Bellatrix et Voldemort .

-Maître , dirent les deux hommes en s'inclinant

-Parfait tout le monde est la , a présent rendez vous directement a Londres et ne revenez qu'une fois la mission accomplie et que les moldus aient compris le danger . Il faut que vous fassiez durez cette mission le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce que les aurors arrivent , ainsi le ministère sera mis au courant leur précisa Voldemort a ses 3 mangemorts

-Bien maître firent les 3 personnes en s'inclinant avant de transplaner dans un "crac" sonore

Quelques instants plus tard ils réapparurent au beau milieu d'une place pleine de moldus . Devant eux se dressait le Buckingham palace , ils étaient au bon endroit . Leurs masques blancs recouvraient leurs visages et leurs longes capes noirs les rendaient identiques , les longs cheveux de Bellatrix étant cachés . Un garde s'avança vers eux , ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait des personnes habillées ainsi .

-S'il vous plait ? Êtes vous perdus ? Les interpella t'il

-Non merci tout va pour le mieux répondit MCnair qui avait une folle envie d'éliminer ce moldu

Comme si Bellatrix avait compris ses pensés , elle marmonna doucement :  
- Pas maintenant , nous avons encore nos masques et nos capes , on se feraient repérer trop rapidement !

Puis les 3 mangemorts partirent dans une ruelle afin d'enlever leurs capes et masques . Ils portaient tous des vêtements de moldus a leurs plus grand désespoir . En effet les jeans serrés ne leur convenaient pas du tout mais c'était ne seul moyen de passer inaperçu . Leurs baguettes dissimuler dans les manches de leurs vestes ils se rendirent sur la place centrale . Enfin ils pouvaient commencer .

Mais ils devaient ruser , lancer les "avada kedavra" les feraient découvrir rapidement . Ils avaient chacun une stratégie bien précise et ils partirent dans des directions opposées sans se perdre de vue .

Bellatrix regarda autour d'elle et réfléchit un léger instant . Elle avait la faculté de lancer des sorts sans même les prononcer ce qui en soit était très pratique . Elle repéra sa victime et la stupéfixa . Celle ci tomba alors au sol et les personnes l'entourant pensèrent immédiatement à un évanouissement . Sans perdre de temps Bellatrix l'acheva avec le sortilège impardonnable , puis des cris se firent entendre !  
Elle avait été discrète mais Greyback non ! Des corps ou plutôt des cadavres étaient en lévitations dans le ciel , et une foule horrifiés regardaient ce spectacle macabre . Bella regardait Greyback et vit que sa main droite était un peu relevée mais rien d'autre ne le trahissait . Puis derrière elle Mcnair s'acharnait ! Les gardes nationaux tombaient les un après les autres , une expressions de terreur sur le visage .

Bellatrix avait une autre stratégie ! Elle avait soumis une dizaine de personnes au sortilège de " l'imperium " et leurs ordonnait à présent de tuer toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient . Cette méthode était simple et efficace . Et ainsi elle passait pour une simple moldu sans histoire !

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle voyait ses victimes tuer des moldus mais la police moldu arriva rapidement en stoppant , du moins en essayant d'arrêter ce carnage . En voyant que de nouvelles proie venaient a eux , les 3 mangemorts ne purent résister à les éliminer également mais avant ils se rendirent invisibles , car eux trois étaient la depuis le début et étaient encore en vie c'était suspect !  
Ils achevèrent tous les policiers et la place fut bientôt vide , les victimes de Bellatrix s'étant entretuées sur ordre de la mangemort . Puis ils transplanerent dans leurs manoirs respectifs .


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard l'attaque fit la une des journaux moldus et sorciers . Assis dans son fauteuil , Rodolphus lisait la gazette du sorcier dont le titre était écrit en gros : Attaque de mangemort sur la place centrale à Londres !

Il sourit a cette vue , sa femme s'était bien rattrapée et apparemment elle n'avait pas souffert de sa post-opération . Et pensant qu'avec cette réussite elle serait de bonne humeur , il engagea un sujet particulièrement délicat .

-Bella, je me disais .. Comment te dire cela ? Tu sais bien que nous possédons une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre et d'Europe et que nous ne sommes pas immortels . De plus ce projet me tiens vraiment à cœur . Il serait bien que l'on ai un enfant ! Déclara t'il en fixant sa femme

-Tu plaisante j'espère ?! C'est le fait que Lucius et ma sœur en ai bientôt un qui te donne envie d'en avoir un ? Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas d'enfant ! Mais d'un certain côté tu as raison ! Nous avons besoin d'un héritier !

-Dois je comprendre que tu est d'accord avec cette idée ? Demanda Rodolphus plein d'espoir

-Je .. Un enfant c'est Beaucoup de soins et avec les missions du seigneur des ténèbres cela risque d'être plus compliqué ! Cependant je suis beaucoup plus active que toi auprès du maître répondit sa femme songeuse

Rodolphus ne répondit rien bien trop heureux ! En quelque sorte sa femme venait de répondre positivement a sa requête sans dire oui directement . Elle lui faisait le plus beau cadeau possible sur ce monde !

Quelques mois passèrent ...

Quand Bellatrix avait annoncé sa grossesse a sa famille , son cousin  
Sirius avait manquer de peu l'arrêt cardiaque ! Sa cousine , la tueuse sanguinaire avec un bebe ?! Quel blague ! Mais il n'avait rien dit , ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres d'une femme impulsive aux hormones de grossesse .  
Narcissa elle , était folle de joie ! Si elle avait bien calculer , leurs enfants iraient à Poudlard en même temps et aurait un compagnon de jeu du même âge !

Narcissa entamait son 6eme mois de grossesse alors que sa sœur le 4ème . Aujourd'hui les deux sœurs devaient se rendre sur le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter le matériel nécessaire pour lies futurs bambins . Quand Narcissa eu rejoint sa sœur a son manoir , elle remarqua que celle ci portait une robe ample , masquant toutes formes de ventre arrondi , alors qu'elle même avait une robe des plus moulante . La différence était presque choquante ! Mais elle n'en tint pas compte et elles transplanerent vers l'entrée des moldus pour accéder au chemin de traverse .

Elles entrèrent dans le bar de Tom et se rendirent au fond de la salle pour se retrouver devant un mur de briques ! Bellatrix tapa machinalement le mur avec sa baguette et celui ci s'ouvrit pour les laisser passez .

-Cette foule me met mal a l'aise , j'ai l'impression d'être une baleine dans un océan de sorciers ...marmonna Narcissa

-Cissy , je compatis , je déteste me retrouver mélanger a des sang-de-bourbes ! Ce ne sont que des vermines ! Maugréa sa sœur

-Bella je ne parle pas de cela , mais je n'aime pas non plus être mélangée à ces vermines !

Elles se rendirent dans un magasin pour enfants et commencèrent à choisir des meubles . Narcissa choisit un joli berceau en bois sculpté avec des pierres précieuses ornant la devanture tandis que Bellatrix choisissait un berceau en demi cercle , qui était en lévitation . Transparent et noir , elle trouvait parfait ! En fait elle trouvait même que c'est celui qui avait le plus de style . Elle acheta également tout le matériel assorti et Narcissa fit de même . Les achats furent envoyés aux manoirs respectifs tandis que les deux sœurs continuaient leurs achats.

-Bella , si jamais tu avais une fille tu serais quand même contente ? Lui demanda sa sœur

-Pourquoi cette question ? Je préfèrerais avoir un fils mais je me suis renseignée , malheureusement aucunes potions n'existe pour choisir a l'avance le sexe de l'enfant mais oui si j'avais une fille je serais contente de toute manière on ne choisit pas et on ne peut pas changer ! .. Répondit sa sœur , frustrée

-Effectivement ! Dis moi , tu sembles moins impulsive ces derniers temps , la grossesse te calmerais ? Plaisanta Narcissa

-Pas du tout ! C'est juste qu'avec ce ventre énorme je suis moins libre de mes mouvements , ce qui est très ennuyant ! Par contre souvent Rodolphus ramène des sang-de-bourbes et la je peux me détendre un peu ! Répondit Bellatrix d'un ton plus tonique

-Imagine toi quand tu seras presque a terme alors ! Rigola sa sœur

-Par merlin , quel horreur ! S'exclama sa sœur , horrifiée

Narcissa rigola en voyant la tête de sa sœur , qui semblait effarée . Puis elles continuèrent tranquillement leurs route . Et en fin de journée elles rentrèrent aux manoirs pour se reposer , marcher une journée entière quand on est enceinte est très fatiguant !

3 mois passèrent ...

Dans le salon d'hiver du manoir Lestrange , Narcissa , Bellatrix , Lucius et Rodolphus prenaient le thé en discutant des prochaines missions qu'ils devront accomplir , du moins que les hommes devront accomplir , les femmes ne pouvant actuellement pas , ce qui énervait particulièrement Bellatrix .

-Il me semble que la prochaine sera une infiltration au ministère , afin de récupérer une prophétie . Le maître en a besoin mais les aurors seront la , après l'attaque de la semaine dernière ils sont aux aguets ! Les informa Lucius

-Je .. Je me ... Commença Narcissa

-Quoi ?! L'infiltration au ministère ce sera la prochaine mission ?! Comment est ce possible ?! Hurla Bellatrix

-Lucius ... Je ..murmura Narcissa

-Bella , je crains fort que tu ne puisse y participer , je suis vraiment désolée pour toi compatis Rodolphus

-Mais c'est tellement injuste ! Rodolphus je te déteste ! Comment as tu pu me faire un enfant maintenant! Hurla sa femme , folle de rage

Avant que son mari ai pu répondre , Un bruit étranger retentit à côté et Narcissa pût se rendre compte qu'elle venait de perdre les eaux . Lucius sursauta brusquement et tomba de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis .

-Je crois ... Je crois que nous devons aller a l'hôpital balbutia Narcissa , angoissée

Elle regardait sa sœur son mari et son beau frère qui la regardait fixement , ne bougeant plus .

-Maintenant ! Hurla t'elle

Ce fut le moment ou Lucius se releva et pris les choses en mains . Il se précipita vers sa femmes et il l'emmena vers la cheminée , ne pouvant pas transplaner avec elle dans cet état . Bellatrix et Rodolphus suivirent rapidement mais en transplanant .

Un hurlement se fit entendre a St. mangouste . Puis deux . Puis trois . Cela faisait plus de 3 heures que Narcissa était en salle de travail , que les médicomages lui avaient administrés des potions anti douleurs mais rien n'y faisait . Narcissa souffrait le martyr et le silence dans la salle d'attente était pesant . Bellatrix faisait les cents pas dans la pièce , Lucius jouait avec sa baguette et Rodolphus se tenait droit en fixant le vide .

Un nouveau cri retentit et Lucius manqua de briser en deux sa baguette magique . Puis 5 minutes plus tard , un cri de nourrisson retentit . Lucius se leva d'un coup puis se précipita vers la porte .Une jeune femme tenait un bebe enveloppé dans une couverture bleu , ce qui signifiait que c'était un garçon .

-Félicitation Mr Malfoy , vous avez un magnifique petit garçon dit la femme en lui tendant l'enfant

-C'est normal qu'il soit tout rose ? Demanda Bellatrix en s'approchant

-Bien sur que oui Bella , il vient de naître , le notre sera pareil a la naissance lui répondit son mari

-Par merlin ! S'écria Bella

Lucius ramena l'enfant a sa mère qui souriait mais qui semblait épuisée . Quand elle sentit Lucius déposer son fils contre elle , elle verse une larme de joie avant de le serrer contre elle .

-Comment vas ton l'appeler ? Demanda t'elle a son mari qui s'était assis près d'elle

-Je ne sais pas , le nom d'une constellation peut être ? Que pense tu de Draco Lucius Jr Malfoy ? Proposa son mari en regardant le bebe

-Draco , bienvenue sur terre Draco , mon beau bebe , murmura sa femme

Quelques mois passèrent ...

La même scène se répéta , mais cette fois en plus des cris , des bruits de matériaux brisés se faisaient entendre ! En effet Bellatrix qui n'avait pas voulu lâcher sa baguette , jetais des sorts sur tout ce qui l'entourait , elle brisa des lampes et toutes sortes d'objets et ceci pendant environ 4 heures ! Dans la salle d'attente , le petit Draco pleurait ce qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus tendue .. Sa mère essayait tant bien que mal de le calmer mais sans succès .. Elle le berçait contre elle mais les cris de sa tante a côté n'arrangeait rien . Puis un cri de nourrisson retentit , et Draco cessa immédiatement de pleurer , au grand soulagement de ses parents .  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui tenait un bebe dans un couverture rose . Elle la rendit a Rodolphus qui se retint de pleurer de joie , enfin il était père , d'une ravissante petite fille .  
Il alla directement voir sa femme et l'étendu des dégâts .. Bellatrix était allongée dans un lit , l'air plutôt satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait , sa fille et le carnage de la salle .  
Rodolphus lui mît sa fille dans les bras . La petite regardait ses parents avec des yeux débordant de malice .

-Pour le prénom tu veux choisir ? Demanda Rodolphus

-Oui et Zoey Sloan Bella Lestrange Black me semble parfait ! Déclara t'elle

-Effectivement , ça lui va bien , répondit son mari

Les Malfoy entrèrent a leurs tours en gardant pour eux le fou rire qu'ils eurent en découvrant l'état de la salle . Draco fut approcher par sa mère de sa cousine qui avait seulement quelques mois de différence avec lui .

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent , leurs enfants allaient leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !


	4. Chapter 4

3 années étaient passées ...

Un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus courrait dans un manoir , sa mère derrière lui . Elle semblait amusée de trottiner derrière son fils dans tout le manoir .

-Draco ! Reviens ici tout de suite mon chéri ! L'appela Narcissa

-Haha , non rigola l'enfant en continuant de courir

Et soudain l'enfant se heurta a une personne , le faisant tomber sur les fesses . Il leva les yeux et vit que son père le regardait .

-Et bien fils , alors tu fais courir ta mère ? Ce n'est pas bien jeune homme . Le réprimanda gentiment son père

Et avant que l'enfant ne dise quoi que ce soit il fut soulevé par sa mère . Elle le câlina tendrement et l'emmena avec elle vers la cheminée.

- Je vais au manoir Lestrange , Bella nous y attend avec Zoey . Nous avons certains achats a faire sur le chemin de Traverse informa Narcissa en prenant une poignée de poudre cheminette , son fils toujours dans ses bras

-Bien , je vous souhaite a tous les deux une bonne journée , salue Bellatrix de ma part lui dit Lucius en l'embrassant et en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils

-Entendu , manoir lestrange dit elle en souriant avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes .

Quelques instants après elle se retrouva dans le salon du manoir de sa sœur . Elle patienta quelques instants , après avoir installé son fils sur un fauteuil . Elle s'assit avec lui et lui recommanda d'être sage . Le petit déjà très réactif pour son âge hocha la tête sous le regard attendri de sa mère . Au même instant , des bruits de talons se firent entendre . Narcissa leva la tête et vit sa sœur qui portait comme toujours des chaussures à talons vertigineux , une longue robe noir avec un corsage de cuir et des fermetures argentés . Dans ses bras il y avait une petite fille au teint aussi pale que sa mère et aux long cheveux couleur corbeaux . Elle portait une jolie robe couleur crème avec un manteau léger noir à capuche relié par des ficelles argentés .  
Narcissa était toujours étonnée quand elle voyait sa nièce , elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère , la ressemblance était frappante ! Quiconque ayant un jour vu Bellatrix pouvait affirmer que cette petite était sa fille .

-Bella , Zoey , bien le bonjour salua Narcissa en s'avança vers elles

-Cissy ! Draco comment allez vous ? Les salua Bellatrix

-Bien merci , et comment va la petite princesse ? Questionna Narcissa en prenant sa nièce dans les bras

-Cela pourrait aller mieux , elle est un peu malade en ce moment je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a , elle n'a pas de température et le medicomage est passée mais elle se sent faible en ce moment .. Lui répondit sa sœur visiblement inquiète pour sa fille

Narcissa regarda sa nièce , c'est vrai qu'elle semblait fatiguée et elle n'était pas d'humeur à parler . Pourtant depuis qu'elle savait parler elle n'arrêtait pas , Bella lui disait souvent que sa fille était un vrai moulin à paroles ! Mais la la fillette ne semblait pas vouloir parler , ni même marcher aujourd'hui .

-Alors Draco , prêt à passez la journée avec ta vieille tante et ta cousine ? Demanda Bellatrix a son neveu

-Vous êtes pas vieille ma tante , et oui je suis très content lui répondit le garçonnet en souriant

Bellatrix reprit alors sa fille dans les bras et se tourna vers sa sœur .

-Nous pourrons transplaner , Rodolphus a levé le sortilège qui nous en empêchait .

-Bien ! Par contre nous devrons atterrir dans l'allée des moldus pour nous rendre au bar de Tom , les mesures de sécurité ont augmentées ..

-Par merlin , je déteste être mélangée à ces vermines de sang-de-bourbes maugréa Bellatrix

-Je le sais bien mais nous n'avons pas le choix soupira sa sœur en se penchant pour attraper son fils

Les deux sœurs transplanerent pour se retrouver dans une rue moldu de Londres . Narcissa qui tenait la main de son fils renforça sa prise quand des moldus passèrent a leurs côtés . Quant à Bellatrix , elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée sa fille qui dormait dans ses bras . Oui , sa sœur était une vrai mère poule qui était prête à tuer , au sens propre du terme si jamais on touchait le moindre cheveu de sa princesse . D'ailleurs sa relation avec sa fille était très fusionelle , en effet la petite Zoey était très attachée à sa mère et ne la lâchait que très rarement . C'était également la seule personne a qui Bellatrix ne disait jamais non .

-Bella , tu compte lâcher ta fille un jour ? Lui demanda moqueusement sa sœur

-Un jour oui mais pour le moment non ! Déclara sa sœur , en resserrant sa prise sur la fillette

Puis elles pénétrèrent dans le bar et sur le chemin de traverse . Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers une boutique de vêtements , un homme de précipita vers elles .

-Mmes lestrange et Malfoy , ce sont vos enfants ? Je peux prendre une photo ? C'est pour un article du prochain numéro de la gazette du sorcier

-Vous voulez des photos de nos enfants pour un journal ?! Pour ma part , vous n'aurez jamais une photo de ma fille et si jamais vous essayer d'en prendre malgré tout , vous le payerez de votre vie ! Cracha Bellatrix au journaliste

-Il en va de même pour moi , mon fils n'est pas une mascotte qui doit finir dans un journal a à peine 3 ans ! Répondit froidement Narcissa en entraînant son fils avec elle

-Je ne sais pas même ce qui m'empêche d'éliminer ce genre de vermine fulmina Bellatrix

- Sans doute le fait que tu es encore ta fille dans les bras ? Suggéra Narcissa

-Cissy ! Répondit sa sœur d'un ton menaçant

Puis elles entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtement afin d'habiller leurs enfants de la manière la plus chic et luxueuse . Narcissa se dirigea vers un vendeur et demanda ou se trouvait les vêtements pour enfants .  
Elle choisit de belles chemises ainsi que des petits blazers assortis avec des chaussures cirées et des pantalons de différentes couleurs . Quant à sa sœur elle choisissait des robes en dentelles , en soie , en toiles , de différentes couleurs ainsi que des capes et des chaussures vernis .  
Draco essayait sans broncher tout ce que sa mère lui faisait essayer . Mais la petite Lestrange semblait bien réticente et sa mère allait devoir faire preuve de patience , et Bellatrix Lestrange n'était pas connue pour sa patience .

Elle posa sa fille sur un des canapés de la boutique et celle ci commençait a ouvrir les yeux .  
Sa mère était allée chercher les robes pour qu'elle les essaye .

-Zoey , viens tu vas aller essayer des robes ! L'appela sa mère

-Non ... Je veux pas ... Je suis fatiguée ... Gémit la petite fille

-Zoey , viens par la , tu dormiras après chérie lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans les bras

- Non ... Maman pleura la fillette , sachant pertinemment que sa mère allait céder

-Zoey , c'est fini après , maman te le promet lui répondit sa mère en insistant

La fillette se sentit obligée d'obéir et essaya les robes que sa mère lui présentait une à une . Narcissa sourit à cette vue , sa sœur était très calme , si une autre personne lui avait tenu tête ainsi elle l'aurait envoyer sur les roses , en le traitant de tous les noms et en lui lançant toutes sortes de sortilèges !

Les deux femmes passèrent ensuite aux caisses en négociant les prix étant données qu'elle avaient achetées énormément d'habits . Bien sur le prix n'avait pas d'importance pour elles , ce n'était qu'une infime goutte d'or dans leurs océans de richesses . Puis une fois les paquets emballés et envoyés dans les manoirs elles sortirent .

-Cissy , est ce que tu peux t'occuper de Zoey ? Le maître m'attend , il m'a confiée une mission importante avec Mcnair et Nott . Je ne peux pas la rater , Rodolphus passera chercher Zoey quand il finira le travail au ministère ( il avait un double travail tout comme Lucius , travailler au ministère de la magie les aidaient énormément , pour obtenir des informations et d'autres choses intéressantes ) demanda Bellatrix a sa sœur tandis qu'elles faisaient demi tour

-Bien sur Bella , ainsi ils pourront jouer tous les deux au manoir , et Rodolphus passera après , je pense qu'il finira en même temps que Lucius lui répondit sa sœur en souriant , toute contente d'avoir la garde de sa nièce

-Ma princesse , maman doit aller travaillez je serais de retour demain , papa Rodolphus passera te chercher chez ta tante , tu resteras avec elle et Draco pour la fin d'après midi et le début de soirée , sois sage et ne fait pas trop de bêtises d'accord ? Dit Bellatrix d'une voix calme et douce a l'attention de sa fille qui était encore dans ses bras

-Oui maman c'est promis . Assura la fillette en serrant sa mère dans ses petits bras d'enfant

Et c'est avec le cœur gros de laisser sa fille que Bellatrix partit en mettant Zoey dans les bras de sa sœur . Ce qui lui remontait le moral c'était cette mission , elle adorait servir son maître et torturer des sang-de-bourbes ainsi que des sorciers !  
Elle sortir rapidement du chemin de traverse et transplana jusqu'au manoir de Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps Narcissa avait emmené son fils et sa nièce dans une glacerie du chemin de traverse . Elle les observait manger leur sunday au caramel , cette vision était mignonne , deux enfant en bas âge avec du caramel autour de la bouche , elle regretta que Bella ne soit pas la pour voir les deux enfants.

Et quand ils eurent finis elles les emmenèrent vers la sortie ou elles transplana avec eux jusqu'à son manoir . Draco courut immédiatement dans sa chambre afin de jouer avec les nombreux jouets qu'il possédait , ses parents le couvant littéralement de cadeaux et cela très régulièrement . Quand a sa cousine elle se sentait toujours malade et appela sa tante , qui défaisait les paquets .

-Ma tante ... J'ai mal a la tête .,, je me sens pas bien ... Bredouilla la fillette en fixant sa tante

-Viens par la Zoey , lui dit sa tante en posant sa main douce sur le front de la fillette

Elle constata avec effroi que sa nièce était brûlante de fièvre .. Pourtant sur le chemin de traverse elle n'avait pas de fièvre .. Étrange ce dit elle ..  
Elle porta la fillette dans une des grandes chambres du manoir et envoya un elfe chercher le medicomage de la famille . Allongée dans les draps de l'immense lit , la fillette sanglotait en silence .. Ses parents n'étaient pas la et elle était malade ..  
Sa mère lui manquait , elle voulait la voir mais elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas être tout le temps a ses côtés .

-Maman ... Marmonna Zoey

-Petite princesse , ta maman ne reviendra que demain , mais papa arriveras dans quelques heures , maintenant on vas attendre le medicomage et ensuite tu pourras dormir la rassura sa tante d'une voix douce

Des bruits se firent entendre au salon et quelques instants plus tard la medicomage arriva et s'occupa de l'enfant . Elle lui fit boire une potion anti mal de tête et une autre pour qu'elle puisse dormir .

Le diagnostic tomba : la petite Lestrange était sujette a une grippe . Sa tante pâlit en apprenant cela , comment est ce possible ?

-Merci beaucoup ! Bon retour Dit Narcissa a la medicomage qui partait du manoir par la cheminée ...

Narcissa retourna voir sa nièce dans la chambre . La petite fille s'était endormie sous l'effet de la potion . Sa tante était inquiète pour elle , qu'est qu'allait dire ses parents ?  
Elle n'entendit pas son fils rentrer doucement dans la chambre .Il tira un peu sur sa robe pour attirer son attention .

-Mère , Zoey est malade ? Demanda l'enfant en regardant sa mère

-Oui malheureusement , il ne faut pas que tu reste pas ici chéri tu risquerais de tomber malade également , va attendre dans le salon , lui dit sa mère en le conduisant vers la porte

Puis une fois son fils partit , Narcissa retourna voir sa nièce . Elle l'observa pendant un long moment en ayant l'impression de regarder une Bellatrix miniature . Puis ces yeux se fermèrent doucement et avant de comprendre ce qui ce passait elle sombra dans le sommeil ..

Pendant ce temps au manoir de Voldemort , Mcnair , Nott et Bellatrix écoutaient les recommandations de leur maître au sujet de la mission . Ils étaient tous les 3 debout bien droit en fixant leur maître .

-Ce que vous devrez faire est assez simple en lui même . Un père de famille moldu a tenu des propos insultants envers moi . Je les ai marqués et je sais donc ou ils habitent , dans une petite rue pleine de maison de moldus . Tuer sa famille sous ses yeux et ramenez le moi que je lui passe l'envie de recommencer . Et si l'envie vous prenait d'éliminer d'autres familles , je pense a toi en particulier ma chère Bellatrix , vous avez carte blanche , les moldus ne sont que de la vermine qui se reproduit comme les lapins et qui finiront par envahir le monde dit doucereusement Voldemort en caressant Nagini

-Bien maître dirent les 3 mangemorts en s'inclinant .

-Ah une dernière chose , Bella , si je ne m'abuse cela fait presque 3 ans que ta fille est née et que tu ne le toujours pas présentée . Aurais tu peur de ma réaction envers elle ou souhaite tu tout simplement la préserver de toutes impuretés ? Demanda froidement le Lord

-Non maître , je vous la présenterais mais actuellement elle est un peu malade , avec Narcissa nous voulions amener Draco et Zoey en même temps , ils ont le même âge et loin de la seigneur , ma fille sait que je suis à votre service et souhaite l'être a son tour quand elle sera plus âgée répondit sa Fidèle guerrière

-Bien , vous pouvez disposez maintenant ! Répondit Voldemort de sa voix glaciale

Les 3 mangemorts transplanerent immédiatement dans la rue indiquée par leur maître et se retrouvèrent devant la maison . Nott murmura "alhomora" et la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement . Ils pénétrèrent a l'intérieur et virent que le salon était encore allumé . Coup de chance , toute la famille sera présente , pas besoin de leur courir après .

Mcnair avait installé un sortilège de silence tout autour de la maison afin de pouvoir torturer sans que cela ne fasse du bruit . Bellatrix pénétra dans le salon et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme dépourvue de cou . Il devait bien faire le double de large de Bellatrix . Plus petit de quelques centimètres qu'elle , il se leva brusquement en la voyant entrer dans salon .

-Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?! Qui êtes vous ? Dit il furieux

-Cela te rappelle quelque chose lui demanda t'elle en lui montrant sa baguette magique , un rictus moqueur sur le visage

L'homme blanchit immédiatement , des yeux porcins ne formant qu'une fente sur son visage . A la vue de la baguette il avait compris . Sa femme et son fils avaient également compris et regardait Bellatrix d'un air dégouté et affolé . Si Bellatrix n'avait pas été une " anormale " comme ils appelaient les gens comme elle , Vernon Dursley en serait probablement tombé fou amoureux ! C'était une magnifique femme qui dégageait une puissante énergie .

Elle s'avança de quelques pas en affichant toujours son rictus même si au fond d'elle cela la dégoûtait d'être a moins de deux mètre de ce qu'elle qualifiait de vermine . Pour ce donner du courage elle pensa a sa fille qui devait sans doute l'attendre .

-Que voulez vous demanda la femme affolée , en serrant son fils contre elle

-Tu le saura bien assez vite lui répondit Mcnair agressivement

-Pitié ! Si vous avez des enfants ne faites pas de mal à mon duddleynouchet pleurnicha pétunia

-Justement , je vais pas m'en empêcher , rien ne pourrait pas me faire plus plaisir , je ne doute pas de mes capacités a éliminer des vermines de votre genre mais votre .. Le cachalot qui vous sert de fils est tellement gros et imposant que je me demande avec combien de sorts j'arriverais à mes fins ! Répliqua Bellatrix , heureuse de pouvoir bientôt de débarrasser d'eux

Puis en joignant le geste a la parole elle lança un doloris sur Dudley qui de tortilla par terre en hurlant sous les regards terrifiés de ses parents et les regards amusés des mangemort .

-Quel genre de mère êtes vous pour vous en prendre a un enfant ainsi ? Je plains le votre qui doit vraiment se dire que sa mère n'est qu'une garce sadique et je souhaite qu'il ou elle connaisse la plus grande souffrance ! Cracha pétunia sous l'effet de la colère sans se rendre compte que ces paroles allaient lui coûter très cher ...

-Tu oses parler de ma fille ainsi ? S'exclama Bellatrix en se rapprochant d'elle , un regard meurtrier dans les yeux

-Bellatrix ! Attend .. On commença Nott

-Avada Kedavra ! Hurla Bellatrix folle de rage , elle avait hurler tellement fort que ses acolytes en avaient sursauté !

Pétunia tomba raide sur le sol , une expression de terreur sur le visage . Son fils criait et pleurait à présent devant le cadavre de sa mère ... Vernon se rua sur Bellatrix mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne elle lui mît un grand coup de genoux dans ses parties intimes lui arrachant un grand cri alors qu'il tombait a genoux devant elle .

-Bon ça c'est fait ! Déclara t'elle en faisant demi tour tandis que Mcnair achevait Dudley toujours sur le sol . Puis il murmura "incarcerem " et Vernin fut ligoté par des cordes venant de nulle part .

Quand ils sortirent de la maison avec Vernon en lévitation autour deux , il le placèrent de sorte a ce qu'il ne loupe aucune miette du spectacle . Devant ses yeux , ils firent exploser les maisons une a une puis c'est avec un dernier regard moqueur qu'il mirent le feux a sa propre maison sous les hurlements de Vernon .

-Morsmordre ! Hurla Nott en faisant apparaître la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel

Les 3 mangemort transplanerent comme ils purent avec l'imposant Vernon jusqu'àu manoir de Voldemort ou celui les attendaient

-Maître dit Nott en s'inclinant , voilà l'homme que vous vouliez voir dit il en désignant Vernon d'un coup de tête

-Bien , je vois que vous n'avez épargné personne c'est très bien , de toute manière ces sales moldus se reproduisent comme des lapins , dans quelques mois des nouveaux monstres auront envahit ce monde soupira Voldemort en regardant Vernon avec ses yeux rouges

Les 3 mangemort ricanèrent devant la mine déconfite de Vernon qui se demandait ce qui allait encore lui arriver ... Puis ils prirent congé quand leur maître leur fit signe de la main de partir . Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui et transplanerent ...


	5. Chapter 5

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le manoir Malfoy . Le bruit d'une canne à pommeau se fit également entendre . Une porte s'ouvrit a la volée et Lucius et Rodolphus pénètrent dans la chambre . Rodolphus se figea en voyant son enfant allongée dans ce grand lit . A ses côtés Narcissa semblait dormir , ses long cheveux blonds encadraient son visage .  
Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle entrouvrît doucement les yeux .

-Qu'est ce que ? Je .. Zoey .. Balbutia Narcissa encore endormie

-Ne t'en fais pas ma douce , nous sommes la maintenant la rassura son époux

-Je vais ramener Zoey au manoir dit Rodolphus en soulevant la petite fille

-Elle a la grippe , faites attention avec Bella de ne pas être contaminés lui conseilla sa belle sœur

-Je pense que c'est préférable mais tel que tu connais Bella , elle ne voudra pas lâcher Zoey même si elle doit elle aussi être malade lui répondit Rodolphus en se lamentant intérieurement .

-Donc attend toi mon cher Rodolphus a soigner les deux femmes de ta vie fit Lucius d'un ton un peu moqueur dans la voix

-Lucius je ne ferais pas le fier a ta place , Narcissa étant restée avec Zoey tout l'après midi il y a des chances qu'elle a peut être la grippe également répondit Rodolphus

-Et toi donc ? Vas tu me dire que la grippe ne te fais rien ? Demanda Lucius qui ne comptait pas abandonner la partie

-Exactement mon cher , ma chère mère ma fait ingéré durant toute ma jeunesse diverses sortes de potions contre toutes les maladies de ce genre , je suis donc totalement immunisé répondit fièrement Rodolphus en bombant le torse

Lucius qui n'avait plus rien a répondre a cela le regarda stupéfait avant de se tourner vers sa femme .

-Tu devrais boire une potion de prévention au cas ou tu aurais attraper la maladie , Severus devrait pouvoir t'en procurer , je vais y aller lui dit son mari avant de transplaner

- Bien , merci mon cher Lucius lui répondit t'elle en souriant

- Quant à moi je vais retourner au manoir retrouver ma chère femme en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas une crise d'hystérie en voyant Zoey marmonna Rodolphus en carressant les cheveux de sa fille

-Entendue , veillez sur cette petite princesse dit doucement Narcissa en caressant la joue pale de l'enfant

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas Narcissa , tu connais Bella , véritable tueuse au sens propre du terme quand sa fille est en danger et même quand elle a envie , nous allons bien la soigner la rassura Rodolphus avant de transplaner

Arrivé au manoir Lestrange , Rodolphus tenait sa fille contre lui bien enveloppée sous sa longue cape . Il regardait de temps en temps son visage qui était très pale et la petite fille dormait toujours . Quand il poussa la porte du manoir Bellatrix lui sauta dessus .

-Ou est telle ? Elle vas bien ? Demanda t'elle hystérique

-Elle a la grippe ne t'en fais pas je suis immunisé contre je vais m'occuper d'elle répondit calmement Rodolphus en enlevant sa cape

-Ne crois pas que je vais rester sans rien faire ! C'est ma fille aussi et je compte m'occuper d'elle , et si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour m'en empêcher je te réservais le même sort qu'à ces vermines que sont les moldus ! Menaça t'elle

-Bella ma douce , tu risque d'attraper la grippe également et ...

-Ma-man ...Murmura une faible voix

-Ma princesse ! S'écria sa mère en l'arrachant des bras de Rodolphus

Bellatrix prit sa fille dans la bras et la serra contre elle . Elle ne voulait plus la lâcher et la petite fille avait enfouie son visage dans la tignasse brune de sa mère . Rodolphus trouvait cela tellement mignon . Dire qu'au début sa femme ne voulait pas d'enfant et qu'elle avait accepter juste parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un héritier . Maintenant le mot héritier n'avait sa place qu'en présence de Druella Black sinon c'était princesse qu'était appelée la fillette . Au sens proposé du terme car elle était choyée , aimée , gâtée comme une princesse , le centre de l'attention de ses parents et beaucoup d'autre personnes , c'était la petite princesse Lestrange .

-Nous devrions aller la coucher , elle est fatiguée dit sagement son père en prenant doucement la fillette pour l'amener dans sa chambre

Sa femme ne dit rien et le suivit jusqu'à la chambre de la petite Zoey. Quand ils entrèrent dedans ils virent quelle avait été rangée par les elfes et qu'aucun jouets ne trainaient au sol . Contrairement aux petites filles de 3 ans qui aiment le rose , les poupées , les peluches en formes de nounours , la dînette et autres accessoires . Non dans la chambre de la fillette les murs étaient noirs avec des grands rideaux rouges assortis au lit qui était rouge et noir . Au sol des peluches en formes de serpents mesurant à peu près 3 mètres de Long , des poupées vaudous transpercés par des grandes épingles , des grandes chandelles magiques étaient accrochés au mur ce qui rendait la pièce chaleureuse . Rodolphus posa délicatement l'enfant dans le lit, lui fit un baiser sur la joue et sortit de la chambre laissant sa femme seule .

Bellatrix regarda sa fille , lui fit un baiser et sortit à son tour de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible ..

C'était un monde qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien . Elle se levait pour aller voir sa fille . Elle entra dans la chambre et s'assit a ses côtés dans le grand lit . En la prenant dans se bras elle se rendit compte que le corps de l'enfant était gelé .. Puis un liquide s'imprégna dans ses vêtements , en allumant les chandelles elle se rendit compte que c'était du sang . Avec un mouvement de recul elle lâcha l'enfant pour constater avec effroi que la fillette avait été poignardée à plusieurs fois dans le cœur .  
Elle hurla de douleur de chagrin de rage .  
Puis elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un observait la scène , un homme gros dépourvue de cou souriait d'un air niais . Il regardait cette mère pleurer la mort de sa fillette en souriant .  
Bella ne faisait rien elle ne bougeait plus , son regard passait du corps de l'enfant sur l'homme obèse . Puis avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit elle tomba évanouie au sol , sa tête heurtant avec violence la table de chevet .

Bellatrix poussa un hurlement a réveiller un mort ! Elle se réveilla en sueur à moitié assise dans le lit conjugal . Elle hurlait encore n'arrivant pas à enlever cette image de sa tête , elle se leva si brusquement qu'elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba de tout son long sur le sol de la chambre . Rodolphus réveillé par ce hurlement regarda sa femme avant de comprendre qu'elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar et qu'elle s'y croyait encore . Il se leva brusquement et se précipita pour la relever mais il s'aperçut qu'elle hallucinait également .

-Ne me touche pas ordure ! Cria telle

-Bella ! Calme toi , réveille toi tu fais une hallucination ! Dit son époux en la secouant

-Non ! Va t'en ! Je vais te tuer sale moldu ! Tu n'es qu'une vermine ! Je vais t'exterminer toi et toute ta famille ! Hurla Bellatrix qui a présent était secouée de violents tremblements

Le sang de Rodolphus ne fit qu'une tour ! Il se jeta sur sa femme et l'immobilisa au sol en lui tenant les poignets fermement mais c'était très mal connaître Bellatrix qui lui mît un coup de tête dans la figure ce qui le fit tomber en arrière . Il l'immobilisa sur le sol et la réveilla . Quand elle rouvrît les yeux elle voyait flou . Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?!

-Ou est la vermine ? Demanda t'elle en regardant tout autour d'elle

-Il n'y en a pas Bella , tu a fais un cauchemar et tu hallucinait répondit son mari légèrement inquiet

Elle ne répondit rien se releva et se précipita dans la chambre de Zoey . Elle alla vérifier que sa fille était toujours vivante puis repartie se coucher , Rodolphus la suivant voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne referait pas une nouvelle crise d'hallucinations ...

Le lendemain la petite Zoey était toujours faible mais elle reprenait peu a peu des couleurs . C'est sans compter sur les soins que lui apportaient ses parents et le medicomage .  
D'ailleurs c'était aujourd'hui que ses parents avaient prévues de la présenter a leur maître . Narcissa séjournait pour quelques jours en France avec son fils et son mari et présenterais le petit Draco a son retour .

-Zoey tu sera sage et tu parleras bien comme on te la appris d'accord ? Tu dois faire bonne impression au seigneur des ténèbres , tu te rappelle ? Lui dit son père en choisissant une robe dans l'immense garde robe de sa fille

-Oui papa , c'est le patron de toi et maman répondit sagement la fillette en jouant avec ses serpents

-Tout a fait Zoey ! Tu as bien retenue je suis fier de toi ! S'exclama son père en mettant sur le lit une robe rouge sang avec une paire de bottes et une cape à capuche noir .

Puis la petite fille s'habilla et courut rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient dans le salon . Sa mère la prit dans les bras et la famille Lestrange transplana au manoir de Voldemort .

Quand ils arrivèrent tout était sombre comme d'habitude , les talons de Bellatrix claquaient au sol comme tous les jours et la petite fille s'agrippaient a sa mère un peu effrayée par l'endroit . Elle avait d'ailleurs enfouie sa tete dans les cheveux de sa mère et levait la tête par moment pour voir si son père était toujours derrière elles .

-Maître dit soudainement son père en s'inclinant devant un homme dépourvue de nez et de sourcils , au visage encore plus blanc que celui de sa mère , aux yeux rouges vifs .  
Mais la petite fille ne le vit pas tout de suite elle sentit que sa mère s'approchait de son maître .

-Maître , nous sommes venus pour vous présenter notre fille Zoey Sloan Bella Lestrange Black dit sa mère en s'inclinant tout en maintenant sa fille contre elle

-Voilà beaucoup de noms pour une aussi petite fille dit Voldemort de sa voix glaciale .

- Effectivement mon seigneur , Zoey présente toi , dit sa mère en la posant au sol

La petite fille se retourna et Voldemort retint un hoquet de surprise ! De dos elle ressemblait a sa mère mais de face c'était encore plus flagrant il pouvait jurer voir Bellatrix version enfant ! Ses longs cheveux sombres lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules et contrastaient avec sa peau blanche .  
Zoey s'approcha et s'inclina également comme l'avait fait des parents quelques instants auparavant .

-Monsieur le seigneur des ténèbres je suis très honorée d'être en votre présence . Vous êtes le patron de maman et papa et ils m'ont dit le plus grand bien de vous dit la fillette en fixant Voldemort

-Mais moi de même chère enfant répondit Voldemort en se mettant à sa hauteur

Derrière elle ses parents étaient légèrement inquiets , qu'allait dire leur maître face a leur fille ?

ps : laissez des commentaires , ça fait toujours plaisir et puis comme ça j'ai des avis sur la fiction :)


	6. Chapter 6

C'était enfin le grand jour ! Le jour de la rentrée a Poudlard . Oui Zoey était très contente , elle allait pouvoir montrer l'étendue de ses connaissance . Depuis que ses parents lui avaient achetés sa baguette magique elle lançait les tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait a qui se trouvait sur son chemin . D'ailleurs la semaine dernière elle avait détruit une cabane de bûcheron avec le sortilège du feudeymon . Et puis avec la baguette de sa chère mère elle lançait le doloris avec une facilité étonnante . Le jour ou elle était allée achetée sa baguette avec son père , elle avait détruit une grosse partie du magasin d'ollivander avant de trouver la bonne .

-Maîtresse Zoey , maître Rodolphus et Maîtresse Bellatrix vous attendent dans le salon . J'ai finit vos malles elle sont prêtes et vous attendent également dans le hall dit un elfe de maison en s'adressant à sa jeune maîtresse

-Bien , disparaît maintenant scum ! Dit froidement Zoey ne se retournant même pas

-Bien maîtresse Zoey dit l'elfe en claquant des doigts .

Zoey descendit dans la salon et retrouva ses parents qui l'attendaient . Puis ils transplanerent vers la gare king cross . La petite famille marchait vers le mur et tous les voyageurs les regardaient . Il faut dire qu'avec son costume d'aristocrate sa chemise à jabot , sa chaîne en or et sa canne à pommeau et ses gants de cuirs Rodolphus semblait sortir tout droit de l'époque bourgeoise et très riche . Sa femme elle portait une robe noir comme a son habitude avec un corset qui maintenait sa généreuse poitrine et lui serrait la taille avec des bottes à talons et une longue cape à capuche . Ses long cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et ses boucles virevoltaient . Le regard meurtrier de Bellatrix suffisait a leur faire détourner le regard .

-J'ai bien envie d'exterminer ces moldus ! Quel infâme vermine ! Maugréa t'elle

-Bella je me joindrais bien a toi mais nous sommes la pour Zoey ! Par Merlin sache contenir ta haine des moldus ! Dit son mari en se rapprochant de sa femme

-Tu feras moins le fier quand je t'aurais torturer pour avoir oser défendre ces êtres inférieurs marmonna t'elle

-Je t'attend ma chère Bellatrix répondit son mari en marmonnant également

Puis ils passèrent le mur et se retournèrent devant l'immense train . Les malles étaient mises dans le train et c'était le moment des au revoir .  
Zoey regardait autour d'elle et voyait beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières , notamment beaucoup de roux mais elles ignoraient qui ils étaient . Elle aperçut également son cousin qui lui dit qu'il lui garderait une place dans le train . Elle s'approcha de sa tante Narcissa qui la serra dans les bras et son oncle lui fit une légère accolade.

-Zoey tu vois les roux ? Ce sont les Weasley une famille de sorciers qui est malheureusement des sang-purs . Ce sont des traîtres a leurs sang car ils vénèrent les moldus ! Ne les fréquente pas ce sont des vermines tout comme les moldus et les sang de bourbes il y en aura a l'école alors si tu en croise tu peux les torturer mais n'utilise pas les impardonnables , tu n'as pas ma baguette lui dit sa mère en se penchant vers elle

-Bien maman , de toute façon ils ne m'inspiraient pas et avec ce que tu m'a dit je pense que nous allons nous amuser avec eux n'est pas Draco ? Dit Zoey en affichant le même rictus sadique que sa mère

-Bien évidemment Zoey ! Répondit son cousin avec la même expression froide que Lucius

-Nous sommes fiers de toi Zoey ! Honore la famille Black Lestrange ! N'hésite pas a rappelez la supériorité des sang purs a ces vermines de sang de bourbes ! Dit sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras

-Ma fille , va l'école t'attend ! Honore notre famille ! Quoi que tu fasses nous seront fiers de toi ! Travaille dans toutes les matières et si jamais on te demande d'étudier les moldus dit que ton père t'en dispense ! Dit son père en faisant une acolade a sa fille unique .

-Oui papa . Au revoir on se verras a Noël ! S'écria Zoey en montant dans le train suivit par son cousin

Puis les deux cousins firent signe de la main a leurs parents restés sur le quai .

-Si jamais on va a Gryffondor je te jure que je tue le chapeau sous les yeux de tous dit Zoey d'une voix menaçante

-Quant à moi je me charge de faire un procès a Dumbledore et cette école ! Ajouta Draco en ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment

A l'intérieur il y avait une fille brune aux long cheveux brun également et aux yeux semblable a ceux d'un serpent . Elle était habillée très chic et a ses côté un garçon a la peau mate et aux yeux noirs . Deux gros garçons qui semblaient descendre d'une famille de troll bloquaient l'entrée .

-Draco Malfoy ! Zoey Lestrange ! Enfin vous arrivez ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama la fille en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

-Calme toi Pansy , Draco a eu du mal à lâcher sa chère maman .se moqua légèrement Zoey

-Très drôle Zozo ! S'exclama son cousin , contrarié

-Appelle moi Zozo encore une fois et je te ferais regretter le jour de ta naissance ! Le menaça sa cousine en pointant sa baguette sur lui

-Tu as le meme tempérament que Bellatrix Zoey , toujours sur la défensive fit remarquer Blaise

-Je sais ! C'est bien pour cela que c'est ma mère !

-Exactement ! Bon maintenant il nous faut une distraction ! Les Weasley ! C'est la meilleure des attraction ! S'écria Pansy en se levant brusquement

-Oui tout cela me semble parfait ! Allons nous promener , nous pourrons nous amuser avec ces traîtres a leur sang et nous pourrons exhiber nos richesses et montrer a ces sang de bourbes qu'ils sont vraiment des êtres inférieurs ! Déclara Draco en ouvrant la porte du compartiment

Puis Draco , Zoey , Pansy et Blaise sortirent , leurs capes virevoltant derrière eux . Ils finirent rapidement par tomber sur le compartiment des Weasley , ou se trouvait également Harry potter , Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat .

-Tiens tiens .. Quelque chose me dit qu'une sang de bourbes est présente dans ce compartiment dit Draco en entrant

-Qui es tu ? Comment ose tu dire le mot sang de bourbes ? Demanda un garçon roux aux vêtements abîmés et pleins de trous .

-TU me demandes qui je suis ? Non mais alors la je me demande ce que tu fais la ! Tu n'a jamais étudier le livre regroupant les familles de sorciers les mois puissantes d'Angleterre ? Ah mais non , tu ne peux pas acheter ce livre , il doit valoir plus que la maison ou tu habites ! Se moqua Draco en s'écartant légèrement pour que sa cousine apparaisse

-Tu ... Tu ...es ... Regarde Ron ... Balbutia Hermione en montrant du doigt Zoey

-Sait tu sale sang de bourbe qu'il est très malpoli de montrer les gens du doigt ? Dit Zoey d'une voix glaciale

-Tu ... C'est Bellatrix Lestrange ..murmura Neville en reculant ..

-Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes vraiment stupides ! Vous croyez vraiment que Bellatrix Lestrange va venir dans le train de Poudlard ? S'écria Zoey

-Mais tu es sa fille ? Demanda Harry qui était le seul a ne pas trembler

-Oui , Bien sur ! C'est évident non ?! Répliqua Zoey d'une voix cinglante

Tous hochèrent la tête mais Ron se leva et dit furieux :

-Et alors ?! On s'en fout ! Ta mère n'est qu'une mangemorts et elle finira en prison de toute manière ! Cracha t'il

-Ce sont des accusations très graves que tu portes la Weasley ! Redis cela encore une fois et je ferais en sorte que tes 7 années a Poudlard soient les pires de ta vie ! J'espère que tu as compris ! Dit Zoey en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de Ron

-Je ... Sale garce ! Marmonna Ron

-Incarcerem ! Dit elle tandis que des cordes sorties de nulle part s'enroulaient autour de Ron

-Bon maintenant tu devrais pouvoir réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit ! Et puis cela n'est pas très classe d'avoir des vêtement troués des la rentrée . Même mon elfe de maison est mieux habillé ! Dit Zoey en sortant

-Je me demande bien quand le ministère décideras que Poudlard est interdit aux sang de bourbes et aux traîtres à leur sang cracha Draco avec la même expression que Lucius sur le visage tout en sortant a son tour

-Vermines ! Minauda Pansy en sortant !

Puis tous ils sortirent et rejoignirent leur wagon . Au bout d'un temps très long ils arrivèrent enfin . Entre temps ils avaient mis leurs robes de Poudlard et arboraient fièrement elles qui étaient toutes neuves !


	7. Chapter 7

Les élèves venaient de pénétrer dans la grande salle . Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et la plupart des jeunes étaient assez effrayés . Mais pas Draco Zoey Pansy et Blaise . Le professeur Macgonagall leur expliqua le déroulement de la cérémonie et elle commença a appeler les élèves un par un .  
Derrière la table des professeurs , certains murmuraient en regardant Draco et sa cousine .

-Ce n'est quand même pas la petite Lestrange ? Murmura Pomona Chou-rave

-J'ai bien l'impression que si , j'espère qu'elle n'a pas hériter du tempérament de sa très chère mère les souvenirs que je garde de Bellatrix sont ... Mouvementés disons ... Répondit le professeur Flitwick

-Tu es vraiment optimiste mon cher filius ... Mais j'ai bien peur que ton cauchemars recommence ... Dit Rogue d'une voix glaciale

-Malheur ... Murmura Filius

-Hermione Granger ! Appela Mcgnagall

La fille du compartiment s'avança sous le regard de ses camarades . Elle se s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur lui mît le choixpeau sur la tête .

-Gryffondor ! S'exclama t'il

Elle couru rayonnante a sa table sous les applaudissements de sa maison . Puis vint plusieurs autre personnes qui furent envoyées a Serdaigle et Poufsouffle .

-Draco Malfoy

Le blond s'avança devant le professeur et elle plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête

-Si tu me met a Gryffondor mes parents te feront un procès et je te jure que cela va coûter très très cher a cet école pensa t'il très fort

-Tu es bien un Malfoy toi je reconnais le caractère de Lucius quand je l'ai placé . De toute manière je ne voix qu'une maison qui peut te correspondre . Serpentard! S'écria le choixpeau

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Draco en se levant pour aller vers sa table

-Zoey Lestrange

Tous les regard se tournèrent vers l'enfant qui était le portrait miniature de sa très chère mère . Celle ci agacée failli lancer une phrase cinglante mais elle se retint ne voulant pas faire un scandale des le premier soir . En revanche elle se jura mentalement que ci tout le monde la dévisageait encore de cette façon durant l'année , ses parents allaient régler ce problème a leur manière si particulière .  
Le professeur plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête .

- Hmmm , toi es sans aucun doute la petite héritière Lestrange

-Tu es stupide ! Elle a dit mon nom , c'est bien d'avoir écouter pensa Zoey

-Le même caractère , le même physique . Si Minerva n'avait pas dit ton nom je l'aurais deviner quand même . Seulement tu pourrais aller a Serdaigle ou Serpentard . Tu as les qualités des deux . Mais je présume qu'en faisant partie de la même famille que Draco , ta puissante famille pourra ruiner cette école si je prononce la mauvaise maison .. Dit le choixpeau

-Tu ne possède pas de cerveau mais tu a compris qui étaient les êtres supérieurs sur ce monde dit sarcastiquement Zoey

-Serpentard ! Cria le choixpeau

Zoey rejoignit sa table et son cousin . La répartition continua , Blaise et Pansy rejoignirent les Serpentard tandis que Ron , Harry et Neville allèrent a Gryffondor . Puis après l'habituel discours du directeur , le festin eu lieu .. Celui ci dura près de 1h30 ..  
Zoey observait le corps enseignant et vit une petite femme toute de rose vêtue . Sa grosse tête la faisait ressembler a un crapaud mais ce visage lui était familier .. Elle attrapa son cousin par l'épaule et le secoua.

-Eh ! La femme la bas , c'est pas Dolores Ombrage ? Demanda t'elle

-Il me semble que si ! Père m'avait dit qu'un membre du ministère avait intégré l'équipe des professeurs mais il ne m'avait pas dit qui . Nous avons donc de la chance ! Déclara son cousin en souriant , ce qui était rare chez lui

-Comme tu le dis ! Elle est bien connue pour détester ces sales sang de bourbes et si nous avons cours avec ces traîtres de Gryffondor le cours risque d'être passionnant ! Marmonna doucereusement Zoey

Puis le banquet prit fin et les préfets emmenèrent les 4 maisons a leurs dortoirs respectifs . Le préfet des Serpentard les conduisit au sous sol , sous le lac . Les cachots étaient immenses et une immense tableau représentant un chevalier entouré de trolls des montagnes se dressait devant eux .

-Mot de passe demanda t'il

-Écoutez tous ! Le mot de passe change toutes les 2 semaines . Je vous les ferais parvenir , celui actuel est sang de bourbes , très facile a retenir c'est le contraire de ce qu'on est , des sang purs ! Dit le préfet en s'adressant à tous les nouveaux élèves

Puis le portrait s'effaça pour les laisser passez et ils virent une magnifique pièce de pierre décorée en verte et argent . Des coupes de Quidditch et du tournoi des 4 maison trônaient sur un mur entier de la salle . Une grande cheminée trônait au milieu de la pièce et des grands sofas étaient places au milieux du salon . Fatigués pour la plupart de tous , ils montèrent ce coucher ...  
Demain , ils allaient commencer leur premier journée ...

Le premier cours qu'ils avaient était défense contre les forces du mal . Et comme l'avait prédit Zoey c'était avec les Gryffondor . Ils entrèrent donc dans la classe et virent que leur professeur les attendaient .

-Hum hum ! Bonjour a tous et a toutes ! Je suis Dolores Ombrage votre professeur de défense contre les force du mal minauda le professeur

-Bonjour professeur scanda la classe

Dolores s'avança dans les rangs et son regard se posa sur un garçon blond platine et une fille aux cheveux long couleur corbeau .

-Draco ! Zoey ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir dans ma classe minauda Dolores

-Le plaisir est partagé , vous avoir comme professeur est vraiment plaisant répondit Draco de la même voix

-Quel focu celui la ! Chuchota Ron a Harry qui hocha la tête ..

-Leur parents ont réussi a gagner la confiance du ministre de la magie , par conséquent a toutes les cérémonies ils sont présents ! De plus Rodolphus Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy sont des sorciers plus que respectés dans la communautés des sorciers et ils ont des postes très important ! Chuchota Hermione en se tournant vers eux

- Tu les défend la ? Grogna Ron

-Non je te dis juste de ne rien tenter contre eux cette année . Ils appartiennent a des puissantes famille et ce sont des sang purs qui ne cesse de le rappeler .

-Je suis un sang pur aussi ! Fit remarquer Ron

-Je le sais bien Ronald , mais leurs familles sont vraiment puissante même si ce sont Zoey ou Draco qui sont en tord , ils ne perdront jamais ! Le ministère soutient leur familles et ...

-Exactement ! Dit une voix forte derrière eux

Les 3 Gryffondor se retournèrent et virent Dolores Ombrage qui les fixait.

-Ce soir une retenue pour avoir dérangé mon cours vous fera du bien ! Dit elle en se réjouissant !

- Mais professeur on n'a rien fait ! S'exclama Ron outré

-Si vous parliez et si je ne m'abuse vous parliez de vos deux camarades de Serpentard ! Dit Ombrage avec son sourire de crapaud

-Mais .. Commença Harry

-Cela suffit maintenant !

Tous les Serpentard ricanèrent en entendant Ombrage parler aux Gryffondor .

-Cette prof est vraiment super ! S'exclama Pansy en rigolant

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi fit Zoey en esquissant un faible sourire

A la fin du cours les élèves se rendirent aux autres leçons de la journées .. Les cours de potion étaient très intéressant surtout que Rogue prenait un malin plaisir a humilier les Gryffondor . Puis pendant le déjeuner les hiboux arrivèrent et déposèrent devant Leurs propriétaires des paquets .

-Par merlin ! Ce colis est immense s'exclama Draco en voyant le paquet que lui avait envoyé Satan son hiboux grand duc

-Et moi donc cher cousin ! S'écria également sa cousine en caressant le plumage fauve de Zeus son hibou grand duc

-Qu'est ce que vos parents ont bien pu mettre dedans ? S'interrogea Pansy en lisant la gazette du sorcier

-Je sais pas je vais ouvrir on verra bien dit Draco en tirant sur la ficelle de son paquet tandis que Zoey faisait la même chose .

Dans le paquet de Draco il y avait des sachets remplis de bonbons colorés , des gâteaux de diverses sortes , des robes de sorciers avec le symbole de Serpentard , et une lettre cachetée . Dans celui de Zoey il y avait sa boule de cristal , des bonbons colorés et des gâteaux , des robes de Serpentard et une lettre .

-Ah les mamans ! Elles veulent être sûres que vous aurez des bonbons pour ... Attendez voir toute la semaine ? Fit Pansy en se moquant des deux cousins

-Très drôle Pansy ! Fit sarcastiquement Zoey en lui lançant une pomme

Puis l'heure du déjeuner se termina et les cours continuèrent ..


	8. Chapter 8

Les vacances de noel étaient enfin arrivées . Tous les élèves faisaient leurs valises tous étant très heureux de rentrer chez eux .  
Dans le train Pansy Zoey Blaise et Draco avaient remis leurs vêtements ordinaires et discutaient tout en jouant aux échecs version sorciers .

-Vous allez faire une fête pour Noël ? Demanda Blaise

-Bien sur ! Chaque année nos parents organisent une immense réception dans le manoir qui dure très très longtemps ! Répondit Draco en éliminant la reine de Pansy

-Oui et avec énormément de personnes toute la famille les amis et les collègues de travail de papa ajouta Zoey sans lever les yeux du magazine qu'elle lisait

Le trajet fut long mais ils dormirent tous pendant un petit moment et quand ils se réveillèrent ils étaient arrivés .  
Ils scrutèrent les alentours de la gare et virent leurs parents qui les attendaient . Narcissa fit un signe de la main a son fils et les deux enfant souhaitèrent joyeux noel a leurs amis.

-Draco ! Mon chéri ! S'exclama Narcissa en serrant son fils adoré dans les bras

-Mère ! Comment allez vous ? S'écria son fils tout joyeux

-Maman ! S'exclama Zoey en voyant sa mère

-Zoey ! Tu vas bien ? S'écria Bellatrix en enlaçant très fort sa fille

Les deux sœurs étaient ravies de revoir leurs enfants ! Après une longue série d'embrassades , ils sortirent de la gare et retournèrent au manoir Lestrange . Mais alors que les deux sœurs ne s'y attendaient pas , quelque un les attendaient .

Les deux femmes et leurs enfants arrivèrent sur le sol du manoir . Soudain Narcissa se figea tel une statue de glace . Elle devint encore plus blanche . Bellatrix regarda sa sœur et en suivant son regard elle se figea également .

-Je vois que ma présence a pour effet la stupefixition fit une femme d'un ton légèrement moqueur accompagnée d'une femme qui semblait avoir tout juste 18 ans .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon manoir? Je ne t'ai pas invitée et je ne le ferais jamais dit Bellatrix d'une voix glaciale en regardant avec dégoût la femme

-Je suis venue afin de rencontrer mon neveu et ma nièce , Nymphadora ma prévenue que c'était aujourd'hui que les vacances commençaient a Poudlard fit la femme

-Ne dis pas que mon fils est ton neveu ou que ma nièce est la tienne également tu n'est rien pour eux et rien pour notre famille ! Andromeda tu es reniée de notre famille ! Si vraiment tu avais voulu les rencontrer il fallait le faire plus tôt ! Dit Narcissa en regardant Andromeda d'un air hautain

Loin d'être blessée par ces propos Andromeda s'avança vers les deux Jeunes enfants en souriant . La petite Lestrange recula et se plaça derrière sa mère qui sortit sa baguette , Draco en fit de même .

-Ta fille est ton portrait craché Bella , je t'en pris , nos enfants sont cousins ils ont le droit de se connaître implora Andromeda en regardant sa sœur cadette

-Comment oses tu prononcer mon nom sale traître ? Pose ne serait que la main sur ma fille et je te le fais payer de suite ! Menaça Bellatrix en pointant sa baguette les yeux d'Andromeda tout entre faisant reculer sa fille

-Je ... Commença Andromeda

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?! Tonna une voix masculine

Tous se retournèrent et virent arriver Rodolphus suivit de près par Lucius.

-Traître ! Ne pose jamais la main sur ma fille !sinon tu le payeras de ta vie !Rugit Rodolphus a l'attention d'Andromeda

-Et c'est la même chose pour mon fils ! Tonna Lucius en se rapprochant de son fils

- Au moins vous êtes synchronisées avec vos maris ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme aux cheveux rose

-C'est qui celle la ?! Demanda hargneusement Bellatrix en fusillant la fille du regard

-C'est ma fille et donc ta nièce lui répondit Andromeda qui n'avait toujours pas compris toute la haine que ses sœurs éprouvaient a son égard

-Je n'ai pas de nièce en dehors de Zoey ! Et je n'ai pas non plus de sœur en dehors de Bellatrix ajouta glacialement Narcissa Dont les joues commençaient a devenir très rouge

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous prenons la peine de te parler sale traître cracha Bellatrix en tentant de maîtriser sa rage devant sa fille

-Je suis votre sœur aînée Bellatrix et Narcissa . Ne me dites pas que vous croyez encore au pouvoir du sang pur , du sang mêlé et des sang de bourbes ! Dit elle un peu froidement

-Sors tout de suite de mon manoir ! Dit calmement Rodolphus en la fixant méchamment

-Mais je peux juste voir de plus près les enfants ? Implora t'elle , ils sont jeunes et pas encore au milieu des traditions de sang

Personne ne répondit et un grand silence s'abattit sur la pièce . Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de douleur se fasse entendre . Nymphadora se tordait littéralement de douleur au sol et elle semblait comme possédée . Comprenant Andromeda regarda ses sœurs et leurs maris mais aucuns deux n'avait la baguette levée . Cependant ils avaient l'air bien content a la vue de ce spectacle !

-Arrêtez ! Cria Andromeda en se précipitant sur sa fille

Rien ne ce passait . Bien évidemment c'était Bellatrix la responsable car elle arrivait a lancer le doloris sans le prononcer et sans baguette également. Sauf ce que personne ne savait c'est que Narcissa aussi et lançait également le doloris avec sa sœur sur sa " niece "

-Partez maintenant du manoir ! Fit froidement Bellatrix en serrant son poing

-Bien nous allons partir .. Arrêtez et nous partirons fit Andromeda en se penchant vers sa fille

Puis elles transplanerent .

-Il faudrait augmenter la sécurité dans ce manoir . Des traîtres a leur sang de ce genre n'ont rien a faire ici ! Déclara froidement Bellatrix a l'attention de Rodolphus

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ma chère Bella approuva son mari

-Maman , c'était La traître Andromeda ? Demanda Zoey en se rapprochant de sa mère

-Malheureusement oui Zoey répondit sombrement Bellatrix

-Bon nous allons partir , nous nous reverrons pour la soirée de Noël Bella . Zoey , Rodolphus . Dit calmement Narcissa avant de Disparaître avec son fils et son mari

...

Manoir Malfoy .

Draco était dans sa chambre en train de lire des livres sur le Quidditch en attendant l'heure du dîner . Ses parents étaient dans les appartements conjugaux et vaguaient a leurs occupations . Narcissa lisait un livre quand elle eu soudainement chaud . Elle se leva et fut prise de vertiges . Elle se raccrocha a la table pour ne pas tomber.  
Lucius venait d'entrer dans la chambre quand il vit que sa femme avait manquer de tomber .

-Narcissa ! Qu'avez vous donc ? Demanda t'il en s'approchant d'elle

-Rien .. Ce n'est rien .. Je vais bien ..AHHH ! Gémit Narcissa en se tenant le ventre

Elle avait poser un genoux a terre . Elle avait très mal et son visage se crispait de douleur . Ses traits se déformaient et elle se retenait de hurler . Lucius enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva pour la reposer sur le lit . Elle s'allongea mais la douleur persistait , cependant elle fit comme si de rien n'était et au bout de quelques instants elle finit par s'endormir .

Lucius partit donc de la chambre pour aller dîner avec son fils . Il s'assit a la grande table et Draco arriva quelques instants plus tard ayant été appelé par un elfe . Quand il vit son père seul a la table il fut légèrement inquiet mais ne laissa rien paraître .

-Père ? Ou est mère ? Elle ne peut pas venir dîner avec nous ? Demanda l'enfant une fois assis

-Ta mère ne se sent pas bien , elle se repose dans nos appartements lui répondit son père en se servant de la salade

-Mais ... Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Questionna Draco en restant immobile

-Ça Draco je n'en sais absolument rien . D'ailleurs il serait préférable qu'après le dîner je t'emmène chez ta tante . Ta mère a besoin de repos et d'être examinée par un médico mage . Dit son père d'une voix calme

-Bien père répondit Draco sans contester , inquiet pour sa mère et heureux de voir sa cousine

Le dîner s'acheva en silence , Draco alla chercher un sac avec quelques habits , embrassa sa mère derrière la porte de sa chambre et suivit son père jusqu'au manoir de sa tante Bellatrix .

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le manoir Lestrange . Lucius vit Rodolphus arriver devant lui . Il lui expliqua la situation et celui ci hocha la tête avant de faire un acolade a son neveu . Puis Lucius partit en laissant son fils chez sa belle sœur .

-Draco , j'espère que ta mère se rétablira vite . Zoey est dans sa chambre avec sa mère . Cela lui fera plaisir de te voir lui dit son oncle d'un ton chaleureux qu'il n'employait que pour les personnes de sa famille

Il l'emmena devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille et ils entrèrent tous les deux .  
Bellatrix était allongée sur le lit de sa fille et lui parlait du doloris tandis que Zoey câlinait son serpent .

-Bella , Zoey , Draco est arrivé i min . Narcissa est souffrante et Lucius la déposé au manoir afin qu'elle se repose en attendant le médicomage expliqua Rodolphus en regardant sa femme

-Bienvenue Draco ! Bon je vous laisse ! J'ai bien envie de torturer ces vermines de moldus dit Bellatrix en se levant brusquement

-Maman on peut venir avec toi ? Demanda Zoey soudainement très intéressée par l'idée

-Hum .. Cela me semble possible marmonna Bellatrix

Sa fille la remercia en lui souriant et en la serrant dans ses bras . Puis comme un signal Bellatrix enfila une cape noir et en donna une a sa fille et a son Neveu .

-Surtout n'oubliez pas , restez avec moi et Rodolphus . Gardez vos baguette en mains mais ne les utilisez pas . Nous vous prêterons nos baguettes si une envie vous prenaient ! Ce sont des vermines donc ils ne pourront rien nous faire leur expliqua Bellatrix

Puis ils transplanerent dans une ruelle de Moldus . Ils se séparèrent , Bellatrix et sa fille entrèrent dans la première maison en silence . Il était tard mais le salon était encore allumé . Bellatrix pénétra et vit un homme plutôt grand embrasser une femme plutôt ronde . Elle garda pour elle le mépris et toussa pour signaler sa présence .

-Que ! Quoi ? Qui êtes vous ? Demanda l'homme surpris

-Observe Zoey ! Endoloris murmura t'elle

L'homme se tordît de douleur dans le salon sous les yeux de sa famille . Il hurlait , gémissait et pleurait en même temps . Sa femme se précipita sur lui et supplia Bellatrix d'arrêter .

-Pitié ! Pitié ! Laissez le ! Pleurait la femme . Comment vous pouvez torturer un être humain devant un enfant ? Vous n'avez pas honte ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est une leçon de vie que j'inculque a ma fille répondit Bellatix d'une voix doucereuse

Bellatrix se stoppa et tendit sa baguette a sa fille .

-N'oublie pas , tu dois vouloir les faire souffrir , voit le mal et prononce le sort : Endoloris , lui recommanda sa mère en ligotant l'homme afin qu'il ne les dérange pas

-Bien .. Endolo ... Commença Zoey

Un énorme bruit d'explosion se fit entendre dehors et des flammes se propageaient dans toute la rue ! Un hurlement de joie se fit entendre mais Zoey préféra achever sa tâche car elle était sur que c'était son cousin et son oncle qui avaient provoqués l'explosion .

-Endoloris !

La femme se tortilla de douleur sous les yeux ravis de Bellatrix . Puis se doutant que les aurors allaient arriver Bellatrix stoppa sa fille et acheva le couple avant de sortir pour transplaner . Quand elles arrivèrent au manoir Zoey remarqua que ce n'était pas celui des Lestrange mais le manoir de quelqu'un d'autre . Une personne chez qui elle était déjà allée quand elle était plus petite .

-Alors Bellatrix , je vois que tu enseigne a ta fille comment utiliser ton sortilège favori dit une voix glaciale que Zoey reconnut immédiatement

-Maître , je suis justement venue avec ma fille afin qu'elle vous montre de quoi elle est capable répliqua Bellatrix en s'inclinant

-Je sens que cette petite demoiselle fera une excellente mangemort tout comme ses parents siffla Voldemort  
D'ailleurs , Bella te souviens tu du moldu obèse que tu ma ramener il y des mois de cela ?

-Bien sur mon seigneur comment oublier une vermine aussi imposante ?

-Bien , je me suis bien amusé avec cette chose mais je suis sur que maintenant Zpey peut s'entraîner sur lui et je veux voir cela . TOBIA !

Aussitôt un petit elfe de maison arriva et se prosterna devant le lord .

-Le maître ma appelé ? Couina l'elfe

-Va me chercher le moldu obèse dans les cachots et ramène le ici ! Dépêche toi ! Lui dit froidement Voldemort

L'elfe disparut dans un "pop" . Voldemort se leva de son siège et contourna la fillette afin de mieux l'observer . Il souleva ses cheveux bruns , détailla sa peau laiteuse , observa ses yeux noir , examina ses doigt longs et fins , sa taille d'une et la robe avec la cape noir qu'elle portait . Elle affichait une sorte de rictus sur le visage , le même que Bellatrix . Il s'attira sur le médaillon en or qu'elle portait autour du cou . Il était rond avec une inscription gravé dessus . La chaîne était fine et brillante . Il pût y lire :

Zoey Sloan Bella LB  
BB&RL

-En voilà un beau médaillon siffla Lord Voldemort

-Il y'a les armoiries des familles Black & Lestrange derrière mon seigneur ajouta Bellatrix

Une parfait petite héritière pensa Voldemort

Puis TOBIA arriva avec le moldu obèse qui avait considérablement maigri .

-Emmène le chez toi Bella , met le aux cachots pendant 3 jours et je viendrais après pour observer la petite demoiselle a l'œuvre dit Le maître en méprisant le moldu

-Bien mon seigneur fit Bellatrix en s'inclinant comme sa fille

Puis elle transplanerent avec le moldu ..


	9. Chapter 9

-AAAAHHHHH ! Stop ...AHHH St... Stop ! Je vous en prie ! Stop ! AHHH !Suppliait Narcissa en hurlant.

Lucius était derrière la porte de la chambre conjugal et entendait avec effroi sa femme hurler de douleur . Ses hurlements résonnaient dans tout le manoir qui d'habitude était silencieux . Sa main se cramponnait a sa canne et il avait du ma a rester calme devant cette situation . A son retour du manoir Lestrange il avait appelé le médicomage de la famille qui était arrivé depuis plus d'une demi heure et qui s'occupait de Narcissa .

-Je vous en supplie , arrêtez gémissait Narcissa en pleurant ...

C'en était trop , malgré l'interdiction d'entrer Lucius ouvrit la porte et vit sa femme allongée sur la lit , la robe remontée , ses cheveux qui d'habitude étaient si soignés étaient en bataille . Le médicomage palpait le ventre de Narcissa en faisant le plus doucement possible afin de trouver la source dette douleur . Les mains de Narcissa se cramponnait aux draps du lit , son corps se soulevait comme si elle était possédée , elle criait de douleur et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles . Lucius se précipita vers elle et prit sa main .

-Par merlin ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Elle a mal et vous dit d'arrêter ! S'écria Lucius ne supportant pas de voir sa femme dans cet état

-Je dois vérifier qu'elle n'a pas une appendicite ou qu'un de ses organes est atteint par une quelconque maladie expliqua le medicomage en continuant son travail

-Quand allez vous arrêtez ? Elle souffre la ! Tonna Lucius en épongeant le front de Narcissa qui était luisant de sueur

-Bientôt Mr Malfoy assura le medicomage

10 minutes s'écoulèrent ... Et tout fut fini

-Bien , votre femme n'est pas souffrante . Elle est enceinte , seulement elle est trop faible , elle ne s'alimente pas assez et est trop maigre .. Elle doit manger plus pour sa survie et celle du bebe . Si les douleurs reviennent , prévenez moi le plus vite possible expliqua le médicomage a Lucius

-Bien je veillerais personnellement a sa santé assura Le blond en se dirigeant vers la chambre

-Bien , bon courage alors dit le médecin avant de partir

Lucius pénétra dans la chambre de sa femme et la regarda un instant . Alors qu'il y a quelques instants elle était en sueur et avait terriblement chaud , a présent elle grelottait et son corps était secoué de tremblements . Il eut soudainement une idée brillante . Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et alluma les robinet de la baignoire qui avait la taille d'une piscine ronde . L'eau coula et se mélangea au savon se Qui fit apparaître des grosses bulles colores et de la mousse . Puis il se hâta de retrouver Narcissa. Il se déshabilla entièrement , révélant un corps parfait sans trace de graisse et au torse musclé . Puis une fois débarrassé de ses vêtements il entreprit de déshabiller également sa femme . Il lui enleva sa robe en faisant attention a ne pas casser le corsage . Une fois nue il la souleva et marcha rapidement vers la salle de bain car Narcissa tremblait encore plus . Il entra dans le bain brûlant tout en tenant Narcissa contre lui .  
Une fois installé il la positiona en travers de ses genoux et avait sa tête contre son épaule . Elle grelottait moins et semblait même reprendre conscience . L'eau chaude du bain lui faisait du bien .

-Lu ...Lucius balbutia t'elle

-Ne parle pas ma douce ... Tu es trop faible encore murmura son mari en la tenant toujours contre lui

Elle cala sa tête contre le torse chaud de son mari et savoura ses instants si agréables . Puis au bout d'une heure et demi Lucius sortit du bain et alla chercher une grande serviette de bain pour enveloppe sa femme dedans . Elle s'habilla avec une belle robe et les deux Malfoy descendirent pour aller manger ce que Lucius redoutait car Narcissa ne mangeait jamais beaucoup . Elle avait vraiment un appétit d'oiseau . Ils s'installèrent a la grande table et Lucius claqua des doigts pour que les différents plats apparaissent .

Lucius coupait donc un poulet et se mît a remplir copieusement l'assiette de son épouse . Tout y passa , poulet salade pommes de terres légumes et autres plats . A la vue de tant de nourriture les yeux de Narcissa s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

-Pourrais je savoir pourquoi il y'a tant de nourriture dans mon assiette Lucius ? demanda la concernée

-Le médicomage dit que tu est trop faible , tu as besoin de nourriture pour ta survie et celle du bebe lui expliqua son mari

-Pardon ? Le bebe ? Demanda t'elle choquée

-Oui tu es enceinte , ton corps manque de force c'est pour cela que tu as eu des douleurs abdominales .

Narcissa ne répondit rien et se contenta de poser une main sur son ventre mais elle esquissa une grimace . La douleur n'était que partiellement partie et elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle mangea mais il y en avait trop donc elle en laissa une grande partie dans l'assiette sous le regard inquiet de son époux .

-Je n'ai plus faim .. Je ne peux plus rien avaler dit elle en repoussant son assiette . Ou est donc Draco ?

-Il est avec Zoey répondit Lucius en se levant de table , je vais aller le chercher , repose toi lui conseilla t'il

Narcissa sourit , son mari prenait bien soin d'elle et surtout le vouvoiement avait disparu ce qui était en soi assez exceptionnel . Elle se rendit donc au salon et s'allongea sur un des sofas . Elle ferma les yeux et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Lucius transplana jusqu'au manoir de sa belle sœur afin de récupérer son fils . Quand il arriva dans le salon il ne vit personne , c'était étrange il était quand même 14h de l'après midi . Il se décida a appeler Un elfe pour obtenir des explications.

-GYPSY ! Cria t'il

-Mr Malfoy a appellé GYPSY ? Demanda alors une petite elfe en arrivant devant l'homme blond

-Oui , ou sont donc les lestrange ? Demanda t'il d'un ton impérieux

-Maitre Rodolphus est parti au ministère de très bonne heure ce matin et maîtresse Bellatrix est dans ses appartements couina la petite elfe en tenant nerveusement un chiffon

-Bien ! Amène moi aux appartements de Bellatrix elfe ! Ordonna Luciusa la petite créature

-Bien monseigneur répondit GYPSY

L'elfe conduisit donc l'aristocrate blond aux appartements de ses maîtres et disparut dans un pop en le laissant devant la porte .  
Lucius toqua a la porte mais personne ne répondit , aux bout de plusieurs coups il entra et vit sa belle soeur endormit au beau milieu du lit avec sa fille contre elle . La main de Bellatrix était posée sur le dos de Zoey et ses yeux étaient clos . Sur un des sofas de la chambre , Draco était endormi sous une couverture de fourrure brune . Le petit blond dormait profondément et ses poings tenaient sa baguette .

-Hum hum fit Lucius en produisant un grognement

-Que ? Quoi ? Marmonna Bellatrix en levant la tête  
Qu'est ce que tu fais la Lucius ? Demanda t'elle agressivement

-Je suis venue chercher Draco répondit il simplement

-Bien .. Hier a été particulièrement instructif pour les enfants , nous sommes allés éliminer quelques vermines l'informa Bellatrix en se levant sans réveiller sa fille

-Bella ... C'est plus fort que toi ! Tu peux pas te contenir un peu quand tu as des enfants avec toi ? S'exclama Lucius

-Je compatis y aller seule mais ma fille a voulu venir , c'est une bonne leçon de vie pour eux ! Et puis j'était responsable de ton fils hier ! Et qu'est ce qu'elle a Cissy ?

-Elle est enceinte murmura Lucius afin que Draco n'entende pas

-Merlin ! Je pensais qu'un héritier et enfant suffisait a Cissy ! Souffla Bellatrix étonnée

-La vie en a décidé autrement fit Lucius d'une voix diplomatique

-Bon bref , dit à Cissy que je passerais la voir et ils fait aussi qu'on organise Noël ! Dit Bellatrix en faisant les 100 pas

-Bien .. Bon je vais ramener Draco au manoir . Merci de t'en être occupée Bella , mes amitiés a Rodolphus dit Lucius en s'approchant de son fils qui dormait toujours

-Draco ! Réveille toi ! Il faut y aller ! Fit Lucius en donnant un léger coup de canne sur l'épaule du blondinet endormit

-Hum .. Oui père J'arrive ! Tout de suite fit l'enfant en ouvrant légèrement les yeux

Draco se leva comme un mort et suivi son père vers la sortie du manoir Lestrange . Il salua sa tante et sa cousine . Puis ils transplanerent .

Bellatrix alla vers la salle de bain , prit une douche rapide et enfila une robe noir a corset comme d'habitude . Puis elle réveilla sa fille .

-Zoey je dois y aller . Une mission pour le seigneur et demain nous irons chez tante Cissy pour organiser Noël expliqua t'elle a sa fille

-d'accord , je peux venir maman ? Questionna la fillette

-Malheureusement non ma chérie pas aujourd'hui mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais rentrée vite lui assura sa mère en l'embrassant avant de quitter la pièce

Une fois sa mère partit Zoey se leva et s'habilla . Elle descendit au salon et demanda a son elfe de lui apporter a manger . GYPSY lui apporta une gaufre chaude au sucre et du jus de fruit . Elle dévora puis se dirigea vers la cheminée du salon . Elle prit une petite poignée de poudre et cria : MANOIR MALFOY

Quelques instants plus tard elle se retrouvait dans le salon du manoir de son oncle et sa tante . Elle vit sa tante endormit sur un sofa et le calme régnait . Elle allait appeler Dobby l'elfe du manoir quand son cousin arriva avec un livre sous le bras . Quand il vit sa cousine il le lâcha au sol ce qui réveilla sa mère en sursaut .

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Marmonna t'elle en se redressant difficilement

-Veuillez m'excuser mère pour ce dérangement , j'ai vu Zoey et j'ai été surpris rien de plus expliqua Draco en regardant sa mère

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri je vais aller dans la chambre . Eh bien jolie princesse qu'est ce que que tu fais la ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce

-Maman et papa sont partis avec le maître ou au ministère .. Je suis seule et je voulais savoir si je pouvais rester avec vous si cela ne vous dérange pas ma tante expliqua Zoey en s'approchant de sa tante

-Mais bien sur ma chérie ! Tu es chez toi aussi ma chérie minauda Narcissa en se levant avec difficultés

-Merci ma tante remercia Zoey d'une voix Calme

-Je vais monter je vous laisse soyez sage et si vous sortez prévenez Lucius . Je vais envoyer un hibou a Rodolphus pour le prévenir de ta présence ici Zoey , amusez vous bien les enfant dit Narcissa en montant

Une fois sa mère partit Draco ramassa et posa son livre sur la table et s'approcha de sa cousine .

-Ça te diraient d'utiliser nos balais , ça fait un moment qu'on les a pas utilisés . On pourrait lâcher les vifs d'or dans le parc et tester nos nouvelles figures proposa Draco

-C'est parti Draco ! S'exclama Zoey en se ruant dehors en attrapant un balai

Ils lâchèrent les vifs d'or dans l'immense parc du manoir et enfourchèrent leurs balais . Ça n'allait pas être une chose facile car le vif d'or était petit et le parc était immense .  
Alors qu'ils testaient des figures sur leurs balais , se mettre debout se tourner ou autres choses , Zoey glissa accidentellement et fit une chute de 6 metres . Elle tomba sur du goudron et sur son bras droit . Elle entendit un crac sonore et resta allongée sur le dos . Draco arriva juste a côté d'elle .

-Non mais Zoey ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu t'es casser le bras ? Demanda t'il anxieux

-Arrête de stresser mais je crois que j'ai vraiment le bras casser gémit elle en se tenant le bras

-Mère et père vont nous tuer . Ma tante va m'exterminer ! Fit Draco en blanchissant

-Ne t'inquiète pas , ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis tombée ! Le rassura sa cousine en se levant

Zoey et Draco se rendirent au manoir en laissant leurs balais au sol . Quand ils entrèrent ils allèrent voir Narcissa pour expliquer le problème et soigner Zoey .  
Ils toquèrent a la porte et ce ne fut pas Narcissa qui ouvrit mais Lucius .

-Oh ... Père je .. Nous avec Zoey on a ... Euh ... Balbutia Draco

-On a poursuivit les vifs d'or avec nos balais dans le parc et je suis tombée et je crois que j'ai le bras casser expliqua Zoey en regardant son oncle

-Je ne vous avait pas dit de prévenir Lucius si vous alliez dehors ? demanda une voix féminine

-Si mère seulement dans l'empressement nous avons oubliés avoua honteusement son fils en baissant les yeux

-Je vais soigner ton bras Zoey seulement tes parents devront être au courant de cet incident dit Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur le bras casser de sa nièce

-Bien sur oncle Lucius , merci pour mon bras répondit Zoey

-Zoey ! Tonna une voix derrière elle

-Papa ! S'exclama l'enfant en courant vers lui

Il souleva sa fille et la serra dans ses bras . Puis il salua Lucius et sa famille avant de discuter un moment et de partir rejoindre Bella .

Une fois arrives a leur manoir Zoey courut voir sa mère pour lui expliquer sa journée .  
Elle la trouva dans les cachots en train de "parler" avec le moldu .

-Tu te rappele de moi vermine ? Demanda t'elle de sa voix glaciale

-Vous ... Vous êtes la folle qui a tué ma famille répondit le moldu en crachant sur Bellatrix

-Tu oses me cracher dessus sale vermine ?! Endoloris ! Cria t'elle tandis que le moldu se tortillait de douleur

-Stop ! Pitié ! Suppliait Vernon

-Bon maintenant ma fille vas s'exercer un peu sur toi gros porc ! Tu es un parfait cadeau pour elle ! S'exclama t'elle en rigolant hystériquement

-Allez au diable maugréa t'il

-Zoey ma chérie tu es la ! Ton " jouet t'attendait minauda Bellatrix en voyant sa fille arriver

-Oui maman je suis la , je suis prête ! Dit elle déterminée

Zoey s'empara de la baguette que sa mère lui tendait et pointa le moldu en prononçant la formule magique . Mais alors que Bellatrix avait détourné le regard , le moldu se défit quelque instants du sortilège car en ayant passer plusieurs mois avec Voldemort ce n'était pas une gamine qui allait réussir a le maintenir au sol . Il se rua sur Zoey et l'envoya contre un mur du cachot . Zoey fit un vol plané avant de retomber brusquement contre le sol . Vernon mit tout son poids et écrasa avec force la bras droit de Zoey qui se rebrisa pour la deuxième fois de la journée . Un crac et un cri se firent entendre . Zoey sanglotait au sol en se tenant le bras , elle serait repliée sur elle même .

-SALE ORDURE ! Hurla Bellatrix folle de rage J'AIMERAIS TELLEMENT T'EXTERMINER VERMINE ! TU NE MERITE PAS DE VIVRE ! TU VAS SOUFFRIR ET TU SUPPLIERAIS QUE JE T'ACHÈVE !

Avant que le moldu est fait le moindre mouvement Bellatrix utilisa le sortilège de découpe et entailla la peau de cette saleté tout en faisant attention de ne pas atteindre les organes vitaux , si cela ne tenait qu'à elle elle l'aurait tué mais l'ordre du maître était de la garder en vie pendant 3 jours . En revanche les châtiments étaient libres ! Puis elle fit apparaître une petite fiole remplie d'une liquide jaune et lui versa sur la totalité du corps sauf sur le visage . Aussitôt son corps fut recouvert de pustules et furoncles de diverses tailles . Le moldu hurla car ces pustules démangeaient énormément , sans compter les entailles sanglantes qu'il avait dans la peau .  
Ensuite elle le ligota aux barreaux du cahots et se précipita vers sa fille qui pleurait toujours .

-Ma chérie ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda t'elle hystérique

-Mon bras ... J'ai mal ... Il est encore casser gémit la fillette

-Encore casser ? C'est quoi cette histoire Zoey ? Demanda sa mère intriguée

-Je te raconterais quand elle sera soignée , il me semble qu'un bras casser se répare vite mais quand c'est la deuxième fois en une journée il vaut mieux appeler un medicomage dit la voix calme de Rodolphus qui venait d'arriver

-J'attend des explication Rodolphus et de toi aussi jeune demoiselle dit Bellatrix en prenant un faux air fâché

-Bon je vais la monter dans sa chambre et appeler un medicomage , je t'expliquerais quand Zoey sera soignée fit Rodolphus en soulevant sa fille

-Bien je vais terminer avec cette vermine fit Bellatrix en fusillant du regard Vernon qui gémissait a terre .

Rodolphus installa Zoey dans sa chambre et 1 heure après elle avait ingérée une potion pour réparer son bras et portait une écharpe . Son père avait expliqué à sa mère l'accident dans le parc des Malfoy et Zoey avait entendu sa mère dire qu'elle aurait vraiment aimé voir la tête de Narcissa .  
Puis Zoey sombra dans le sommeil ...

Le lendemain ...

Zoey ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez a nez avec deux Yeux couleur azurs . Elle se leva en sursautant et reconnut les yeux de son cousin .

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu es devenu fou par Merlin ? S'exclama t'elle

-Non mais ma tante m'a dit de venir te réveiller . Nous sommes arrivés i minutes car nos mères organisent la fête de Noël et font la liste des invites et toutes les choses ennuyantes .. Et donc me voilà! Lui expliqua son cousin en conservant son habituel masque froid

-Ah ... D'accord je vois ... J'ai faim moi en attendant ! Déclara Zoey en se levant  
GYPSY ! Cria telle

-Maîtresse Zoey a appeler GYPSY ? Couina un elfe en arrivant

-Oui j'ai faim apporte nous a manger pour mon cousin et moi ! Et fais vite ! Ordonna Zoey a son elfe

-Bien jeune maîtresse fit l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de disparaître dans un petit "pop"

Quelques instants plus tard GYPSY arrivait un immense plateau remplie de diverse choses a manger : du jus de fruit du chocolat chaud des crêpes des céréales des fruits du lait des confitures du beurre etc ...

Les deux jeunes cousins commencèrent alors a manger quand un coup a la porte se fit entendre . Zoey cria Entrez et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère et sa tante.

-La gourmandise est un vilain défaut fit remarquer doucement Narcissa

-Mais c'est mon petit déjeuner ! Ce n'est pas de la gourmandise se justifia Zoey

Quand elle vit sa tante rire doucement elle comprit que ce n'était qu'une petite plaisanterie . Elle rigola a son tour avant de continuer a manger .

- Npus étions venues pour vous dire que nous avions fini l'organisation de Noël . Cette année la réception sera au manoir Lestrange et la liste d'invités est faite , le ministre et sa femme seront présents ainsi que votre professeur de DCFM . N'oubliez pas tout ce que l'on vous a appris les enfants. Et surtout n'oubliez pas si des aurors viennent tenez vous très sage c'est compris ? Expliqua Bellatrix en s'adressant aux deux jeunes

- Bien sur s'exclamèrent les deux cousins

-Bien la réception est demain nous nous verrons bientôt . A bientôt Bella , Zoey . Draco , tu vas passez le restant de la journée avec ta cousine , Lucius passera vers 20h pour te chercher dit Narcissa avant de disparaître en transplanant


	10. Chapter 10

La jour de la réception était enfin arrivé ! La famille Lestrange avait fait décoré le manoir d'une telle façon que tous les invites allaient être épatés ! En effet avec la magie leur salon déjà grand c'était transformé en une magnifique salle de réception avec une piste de danse , un endroit pour l'énorme buffet prévu , des tables rondes recouvertes de grandes nappes blanches et rouge , des sculpture de glaces qui ne fondent pas , des grands chandeliers en cristal ornaient le plafond qui faisait tomber de la neige mais qui ne touchaient pas les invites . Tout était parfait !

-Zoey tu es prête ? Cria Bellatrix à travers tout le manoir

-Oui maman j'arrive mais je n'arrive pas a faire le nœud derrière la robe répondit Zoey en sortant de sa chambre

Sa mère arriva et pour une fois ce n'était pas toute de noir qu'elle était vêtue . Elle portait une robe argentée avec une sorte de veste fine noir reliée par des petits serpents argentés au niveau de la poitrine et qui était ouverte sur le reste . Cet ensemble ressemblait énormément aux habits que portait Narcissa et Zoey se doutait bien que sa tante avait du menacer du pire sort sa mère pour que celle ci ne porte pas que du noir pour Noël .  
Puis son père arriva également avec un magnifique ensemble 3 pièces , une belle chemise a jabot avec des diamants sur la devanture , une montre et une chaîne en or reliés à une petite poche de sa veste en queue de pie , une canne semblable a celle de Lucius avec un pommeau argenté , des chaussures vernis et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un parfait catogan .  
Zoey faillit ouvrir la bouche tellement elle était subjuguée par la beauté de ses parents mais elle se contenta de leur dire qu'ils étaient magnifiques . Ses parents la remercièrent et Bellatrix aida sa fille a faire le nœud derrière sa robe . Elle vérifia une dernière fois la coiffure de Zoey , un chignon en hauteur avec des mèches de cheveux qui avaient été bouclés , sa robe était rouge sang avec une jolie pairs de chaussures vernis à lanières , un petit voile noir transparent sur ses épaules , son médaillon et des boucles d'oreilles en argent ornaient ses oreilles . Elle était prête et de plus la réception allait commencer dans moins de 5 minutes .

Alors que les Lestrange se dirigeaient vers leur salon , les invites commençaient déjà a apparaître par les cheminées ou en transplanant dans le hall d'entrée du manoir . Ce fut Les Malfoy qui arrivèrent en premier . Ils étaient habillés de telles sortes que tout le monde les remarqueraient . Narcissa cependant semblait bien fatiguée mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était . Ils saluèrent leurs invités et Zoey remarqua qu'une fille qu'elle avait déjà croisée venait également d'arriver . Elle avait des cheveux roses et un visage en forme de cœur. Zoey retint avec difficulté une grimace de dégoût et se tourna vers son cousin .

-Draco , regarde qui voilà lui dit elle en désignant Nymphadora

-Par Merlin soit elle est vraiment stupide soit elle ne tient pas a sa vie murmura Draco . Viens allons rejoindre Théodore , Pansy , Blaise et Millicent

-Bonne idée , quand j'ose imaginer la réaction de nos parents je m'en réjouie d'avance fit doucereusement Zoey en plissant les yeux

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis et la musique commença . Blaise s'avança alors vers Zoey.

-Zoey , veux tu bien danser avec moi lui demanda t'il avec assurance

-Bien d'accord mais si jamais tu me marches sur les pieds ou si jamais tu commet une erreur je te le ferais regretter ! Lui dit Zoey en s'avançant vers lui

Loin d'être effrayé par cette menace , Blaise prit la main de Zoey pour l'emmener vers la piste de danse sous les yeux amuses de leurs parents . Bellatrix parlait avec les parents de Millicent. Les deux mères vantaient les qualités de leurs filles en parlant de leur avenir . Tous les hommes discutaient avec un verre de vin ou de champagnes .

-Ma fille fera une excellente épouse et la famille Zambini me semble être une famille idéal . C'est un bon parti pour ma petite Millicent fit Mme Bulstrode

-Bien sur je n'en doute pas fit Bellatrix en feignant d'être intéressée par la conversation

De l'autre côté de la salle Narcissa se leva afin d'aller rejoindre Lucius . L'envie de s'assoir la tiraillait mais elle ne pouvait pas , elle se retint donc en maudissant les principes des aristocrates . Elle aperçut son époux et se hâta de le rejoindre quand une fille aux cheveux rose lui attrapa le poignet .  
Narcissa se retourna brusquement et lui fit face .

-Que voulez vous ? Lui demanda t'elle glacialement

-Ma tante , je sais qu'à vos yeux je ne suis rien , ni votre nièce ni rien d'autre et que ma mère est considérée comme une traîtresse mais je vous en prie laissez moi une chance . J'aimerais vous connaître ainsi que votre fils et la fille de Bellatrix . Après tout vous êtes de ma famille . Je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'importance du sang a une telle importance mais je peux m'efforcer de le comprendre ...fit Nymphadora en suppliant sa tante du regard

-Je n'ai que faire de vos paroles , votre mère , qui était avant sa trahison notre sœur est reniée a jamais de notre famille ce qui implique également sa famille. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites ici mais je vous conseille de partir avant que Bellatrix n'apprenne votre venue car sa réaction risque d'être moins clémente que la mienne lui répondit Narcissa d'un ton qui pouvait glacer le sang d'une personne

-Mais justement , ma mère m'a dit que vous étiez ... Comment dire ... La plus compréhensive et .. La plus calme du trio . Elle m'a dit que vous pourriez mieux comprendre .. Non pas que Bellatrix ne pourrait pas mais seulement ... Maman ma dit qu'elle avait un caractère plutôt impulsif donc ... Répliqua Nymphadora qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus devant sa tante

-Je vois . Que de stupidités dit elle répondit Narcissa d'un ton hautain avant de détourner les talons

-Ma tante , je vous en prie supplia Nymphadora

Elle voulut rattraper sa tante en lui attrapant le poignet mais étant vraiment maladroite elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et elle entraîna Narcissa dans sa chute . Les deux femmes tombèrent au sol , Nymphadora tombant de tout son long sur Narcissa qui fut projetée au sol sans se rendre compte de la situation .  
Les invités virent les deux femmes au sol et Lucius se précipita a travers la foule , défiant du regard la personne qui oserait rire de sa femme .  
Mais personne ne dit rien , seulement des regards méprisants se posèrent Sur Nymphadora , celle qui avait provoqué le léger incident .  
Lucius se précipita vers sa femme et l'aida a se relever en ignorant totalement la fille aux cheveux roses. Narcissa se releva , les joues rougies par la gène et sans un mot les époux Malfoy se retirent dans le hall du manoir . Bellatrix qui avait assisté à la chute de sa sœur se précipita vers elle .

-Mais je rêve ?! Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Les vermines n'ont rien n'a faire dans ce manoir ! Quittez les lieux immédiatement ou j'aurais recours à un petit sortilège la menaça t'elle d'un ton glacial en la toisant de tout son haut

-Je ... Je suis venue ici avec le ministre .. Je lui ai demander de venir car je voulais vous t'en rencontrer mais sans ma mère ... Balbutia Nymphadora en regardant le sol

-Sortez d'ici ! Je parlerais au ministre ! Ordonna Bellatrix en partant

Dans le hall ...

-Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Elle m'a quasiment sautée dessus ? Cette fille de traîtresse ma touchée mainte et mainte fois , je me sens mal , souillée .. Je .. Je n'arrive même plus a parler s'affolait Narcissa en tournant en rond

-Narcissa ma douce , calme toi .. Je suis certain que Bellatrix la fait partir , tu n'a rien ? Lui demanda t'il en s'approchant d'elle pour la calmer

-Je n'ai rien . Je suis exténuée mais Bella sera vraiment fâchée si je ne reste pas . Après tout c'est le réveillon de Noël fit elle en souriant

-Bien , tu te sens vous prête a y retourner ma douce ? Lui demanda Lucius en lui prenant la main

-Allons y fit Narcissa en avançant

La soirée se termina très tard aux alentours de 4 h du matin et aucun incidents ne se produisit . Chacun étaient rentrés et se reposaient a présent . C'était Noël , le 25 décembre et a 7h , Zoey se réveilla en sursaut . Elle n'avait dormi que 3h et elle eu une soudaine idée . Elle se glissa hors de sa chambre et parti vers l'aile ouest du manoir la ou se trouvait les appartements de ses parents . Elle marchait pieds nus dans l'immense couloirs et les portraits la saluait avec des : bonjour jeune demoiselle ou encore Avez vous bien dormi jeune Zoey .  
Elle se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents et tourna doucement la porte . Elle vit un immense mot qui régnait au milieu de la grande chambre . Ses parents dormaient paisiblement . Elle avança vers eux et souffla a l'oreille de sa mère .

-Maman , je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda Zoey a voix basse

-Oui ... Zoey ... Marmonna Bellatrix toujours endormie

Tout sourire , Zoey se glissa dans le lit avec ses parents et se cala le dos contre le ventre de sa mère qui , en sentant sa présence l'enlaça dans ses bras . Et c'est ainsi que Rodolphus découvrit sa femme et sa fille a son réveil a 12h . Il secoua légèrement Bellatrix et Zoey afin qu'elles se réveillent .

-On se réveille ! Joyeux Noël ! Cria Rodolphus d'un ton joyeux

-Rodolphus tu as de la chance que ce soit Noël sinon je t'aurais déjà torturer pour avoir oser me réveiller maugréa Bellatrix en ouvrant ses lourdes paupières

-Hum ... Qu'elle heure est il? Demanda Zoey en se redressant brusquement

-12h ! Le déjeuner nous attend sur la table du salon l'informa Rodolphus en se dirigeant vers la porte

Toute la petite famille de dirigea vers le salon afin de déjeuner . Zoey préféra se dirigea vers la montagne de cadeaux qui se trouvait sous l'immense sapin du salon . Mais avant d'un coup de baguette magique elle fit apparaître deux miles de cadeaux pour ses parents .

-Maman pour toi c'est ceux de droite et toi papa ceux de gauche . Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama Zoey en allant faire la bise a ses parents qui la remercièrent en souriant , ce qui en soit pouvait paraître normal mais chez les Lestrange on ne souriait que très rarement , seulement en famille . Sinon c'était l'habituel masque froid que Lucius se plaisait a aborder la plupart du temps .

Zoey ouvrit alors ses cadeaux et découvrit des grimoires sur la magie noirs , un miroir a double face ornés d'un L au dos , des robes de toutes sortes , en dentelles en soie en lin , de diverses couleurs également , noirs blanc rouge argent or . Elle vit également un coffret afin d'entretenir son Balai et un magnifique collier en diamant avec une chaîne en or avec une paire de boucles d'oreilles assortis offert par sa tante et son oncle .  
Bellatrix pût découvrir des nouvelles robes ainsi qu'une nouvelle dague avec un manche en argent ou était graver : BL . Elle esquissa un léger sourire a cette vue car Zoey détestait son autre dague qui n'avait pas de gravure et qui ce faisait un peu vieille .  
Rodolphus découvrit un porte baguette en forme de dragon en argent et il regarda sa fille du coin de l'œil . Elle savait parfaitement qu'il avait casser son autre porte baguette lors d'une mission en argentine pour le seigneur des ténèbres . Elle avait donc retrouver un modèle pour son père . Sur la tête du dragon était graver :RL . Il y avait également un nouveau costume a 3 pièces noir corbeau avec une chemise blanche nacre avec une unique émeraude sur la devanture .

Le Noël de la famille Lestrange se finit donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur .

Manoir Malfoy...

Il était environ 8 h quand Draco se réveilla . Prudemment il se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents et vit qu'ils dormaient passiblement . Se souvenant qu'il valait mieux avoir une bonne raison pour réveiller ses parents il se retira pour aller dans le salon d'hiver . Seulement quelques instants plus tard il entendit un cri dans la chambre de ses parents . Il s'y rendit et pût voir son père , allongé de tout son long sur le sol .

-Père ? Qu'est ce que tu fais sur le sol ? Lui demanda Draco sans utiliser le vouvoiement car ils étaient en privé

-Maudit tapis maugréa sombrement Lucius en se relevant péniblement

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! Puis je savoir pourquoi vous hurlez de si bonne heure ?! Cria Narcissa qui avait horreur d'être réveillée en brutalité

-Ma douce ce n'est pas de ma faute , je me suis pris les pieds dans ce maudit tapis dit Lucius pour se justifier auprès de sa chère épouse

-Hum .. Cela passera aujourd'hui c'est Noël répondit la blonde en souriant . Draco mon chéri comment vas tu ?

-Bien maman et toi ? As tu bien dormi ? S'enquit Draco en s'approchant sa mère

-Bien mon chéri , allons au salon je suis sûre que tu as envie de découvrir tes cadeaux n'est ce pas ? Dit Narcissa en souriant

Retenant son envie de courir au salon , Draco marcha le plus vite possible vers le salon ou se trouvait l'immense sapin que les Malfoy avait fait décoré . Il s'assit a terre et commença a ouvrir les parquets a son nom sous le regard de ses parents qui venaient d'arriver .

Il découvrit avec joie un paquet ayant une forme très explicite . Il fit comme si de rien n'était et arracha doucement le papier . Il vit un magnifique balai flambant neuf , c'était un éclair de feu . Puis il vit dans d'autres paquets un équipement complet , des livres sur le Quidditch , des grimoires de potions qui avaient sans doute été offert par son parrain Severus . Des vêtements et des confiseries avaient eyes envoyés par son oncle et sa tante .  
Ses parents reçurent également beaucoup de cadeaux . Des gants en cuirs de dragon , une montre en or étincelante , un nouveau porte baguette en argent , des capes à fourrures pour Lucius . Pour Narcissa il y avait une magnifique rivière en diamant , des nouvelles robes en soie ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles , des escarpins , des gants en cuirs ornés de diamants et autres présents .

La famille Malfoy prit donc le petit déjeuner et Draco attendit avec impatience l'après midi ou il verrait sa cousine . Malheureusement pour lui , leurs mères avaient concoctes un plan qui n'allait pas leur plaire .

Les lestrange arrivèrent vers 13 h et tous se souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël . Puis les deux sœurs prirent paroles .

-Cet après-midi nous irons refaire vos gardes robes a tous et a toutes déclara Narcissa tout sourire

Bellatrix crut que son cher beau frère et son mari allaient faire une crise cardiaque en entendant Narcissa . Elle se retint avec beaucoup de mal a rigoler devant les têtes horrifiés des deux maris .

-Narcissa ma douce , il me semble ne pas manquer de vêtements .. Tenta Lucius en espérant ne pas à août a subir ce supplice

-On ne discute pas Lucius ! De plus Severus arrivera ce soir pour passez le reste des vacances avec nous et pour profiter de son filleul ! Le réprimanda gentiment sa femme

-Le lâche ...il vient après la bataille pensa Lucius en maudissant son meilleur ami

-Bella , je suis du même avis que Lucius , j'ai beaucoup trop d'habits , tu as dévalisé les boutiques i semaines et ... Tenta également Rodolphus pour tenter de au sonner sa femme

-Tu vas venir Rodolphus ! Ou je te torture ! Cela ne te feras pas de mal de sortir le nez de ton bureau ou de tes parchemins poussiéreux ! Répliqua sa femme d'un ton féroce qui signifiait que Rodolphus ne pourrait rien dire

Les deux hommes savourèrent vaincus et se résignèrent a se laisser traîner jusqu'au chemin de traverse par leurs chères épouses qu'ils adoraient mais qui une fois ensembles , mijotaient des plans diaboliques . Mais bon après tour c'était l'œil et leurs enfants avaient l'air emballes par cette idée même si en regardant mieux , ils semblaient contraint , n'osant rien dire a leurs mères .

C'est ainsi que vers 14h , les deux familles prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse .


	11. Chapter 11

AVERTISSEMENT : il y des scènes de viols et de maltraitante sur enfants dans ce chapitre.

Lucius et Rodolphus avaient décidés de passer les premiers dans la cheminée pour rattraper ceux ou celles qui n'étaient pas doués avec ce genre de transport . En effet Rodolphus savait que sa fille détestait ce moyen de transport et qu'à chaque fois elle tombait le nez dans la suie . Draco était un peu plus doué que sa chère cousine et bien qu'il ne tombait pas le nez dans la suie il n'arrivait jamais a arriver sur ses deux pieds .

C'est donc avec sûreté que les deux pères de familles passèrent les premiers . Et bien sur une fois Zoey partie , son père se plaça devant le cheminée et tendit les bras pour récupérer sa fille avant la chute . Lucius se plaça devant la cheminé bien droit afin que quand son fils sorte , il ne chute pas . L'intelligence des deux hommes paya car les deux enfants sortirent de la cheminée propre ce qui arrangeait grandement leurs deux mamans qui commençaient a désespérer de ne pas les voir réussir .  
Alors que les deux sœurs arrivaient a leurs tours , les hommes sortirent du bar de Tom et tapotèrent le mur machinalement pour laisser apparaître le chemin de traverse . Ils s'y engouffrèrent et se mêlèrent a la foule .  
Sur le chemin les deux mères s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique de robes et a cette vue , Zoey essaya en vain de s'éclipser derrière son Père .

-Dis donc mademoiselle ! fit sa mère qui ricanait légèrement en l'attrapant par la capuche de sa cape

-Mais maman , j'ai assez de robes et a Poudlard on met les uniformes et ... Marmonnait Zoey pour échapper a l'essayage de robe avec sa tante et sa mère

-On ne discute pas Zoey Sloan Bella Lestrange! Fit sa mère en la regardant avec un air sévère

Zoey ne dit plus rien et suivit docilement sa mère dans la boutique . Quand sa mère l'appelait avec tous ses prénoms de naissance et quand elle utilisait vaguement le vouvoiement c'était qu'il ne valait mieux se taire et l'écouter sagement.

Draco lui ricanait en voyant la mine déconfite de sa cousine mais se fit rapidement rappelé a l'ordre par un coup de canne sur l'épaule de la part de son père .

-Je serais toi Draco je ne ferais pas le fier car je suis sur que ta très chère mère te fera également essayer des vêtements en tout genre fit son père en fixant son fils qui palissait en entendant les mots : essayer et vêtements

-Par merlin , j'ai déjà beaucoup d'habit père ! Je n'ai nullement besoin d'en avoir d'autre ! Dit Draco en s'emportant légèrement

Lucius ne répondit rien . Il comprenait son fils car il était dans le même cas que lui . Mais il ne pouvait pas rien dire , Narcissa était une vrai furie quand elle le voulait et en plus maintenant qu'elle était enceinte ses hormones allaient beaucoup aider . Les 3 hommes attendirent donc sagement en dehors de la boutique . Quand tout a coup un enfant Roux Bouscula légèrement Draco d'un coup d'épaule.  
Celui ci se retourna pour voir qui avait oser le bousculer de la sorte et a sa plus grande satisfaction il vit son pire ennemi : Weasley

-Eh ! Weasley ! Tu ne peux donc pas regarder ou tu marches ? Demanda le blond d'une voix glacial digne de celle de son père

-Désolé Malfoy ! Mais tu n'est pas assez voyant pour qu'on t'évite ! Répliqua le roux en s'arrêtant

-Tu cherches la bataille Weasley ?! Je vais t'apprendre a respecter les autres personnes ! Siffla Draco en fixant glacialement Ron

-Par autres personnes tu penses a toi ? Car si c'Est la cas je pense que tu n'est pas assez important ! Cracha le roux

-Ron laisse tomber , il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Dit une fille aux cheveux en bataille

-Voilà quelque chose qui t'aidera a te défendre Weasley ricana Draco en fixant Hermione

-Retire ce que tu dis Malfoy ! Ordonna Ron en sortant sa baguette

-Et puis quoi encore ?! Je ne vais pas m'excuser auprès d'une sang de bourbes ! S'exclama le blond

Une canne s'abattit pour la deuxième fois sur l'épaule de Draco qui le va les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant son père .

-Allons Draco , soit gentil ! Lui ordonna son père d'une voix doucereuse

-Alors ce sont eux ? Le dernier rejeton garçon des Weasley et la "moldu " ( il prononça ce mot avec une grimace de dégoût ) . Fit Lucius d'une voix glaciale

-Malfoy Senior ... Marmonna Ron en baissant les yeux , espérant que son père arrive au plus vite

-Voilà qui est bien impoli , vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris que quand ont s' adresse a une personne , on la regarde dans les yeux ? fit remarquer Lucius en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils

-Je ... Commença Ron en rougissant

-Malfoy ! S'exclama alors une voix d'homme derrière Ron

Lucius leva les yeux et reconnut Weasley senior qui se tenait devant son fils et Hermione .

-Weasley père répliqua Lucius d'une voix Doucereuse . On ne vous voit plus au ministère en ce moment , sans doute car vous vous préoccupez de plus en plus par ces "moldus" ( nouvelle grimace de dégoût )

-Comme vous le dites si bien , les perquisitions et les moldus sont la source de mon absence au ministère expliqua Arthur Wealsey en fixant l'aristocrate

-Fréquenter et étudier les moldus , qu'elle honte pour des sorciers surtout de sang purs comme vous . Les familles de sang purs sont souillées a la simple entente de votre nom , Weasley : le passionné des moldu , quel déshonore ! Répliqua méprisement Lucius en le toisant de tout son haut

-Le point de vue sur le sang est différent dans toutes les familles ! Nous n'avons pas la même forme de vie et de point de vue Malfoy ! Répliqua brusquement Wealsey père qui avait rougit en entendant dire qu'il salissait les familles de sang purs . Nous allons partir les enfant ! A bientôt Lucius ! Fit Arthur d'un ton joyeux

-On se verra au ministère ! Répondit Lucius d'une voix Glaciale

Puis la famille Weasley partit en compagnie d'hermine afin de finir leur emplettes de Noël . Lucius allait faire remarquer a Rodolphus a quel point ce gens étaient méprisables quand il remarqua que l'autre homme regardait quelque chose au loin . Il regarda dans la même direction et vit un jeune garçon qui suivait les Weasley en ce tenant a grande distance d'eux . Il avait des cheveux de jais et des yeux verts émeraudes . Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Lucius et sans doute aussi Rodolphus c'est que le jeune garçon marchait d'une façon qui rappelait aux hommes une personne . Il marchait la tête haute en regardant les gens d'un ton presque hautain mais ces yeux reflétaient de la peur et de l'inquiétude .

-On dirait presque ... Commença Lucius en détaillant toujours le garçon

-Ne dis rien a Bellatrix , je vais mener ma petite enquête . Je veux en avoir le cœur net fit Rodolphus d'un air inquiet et absent

-Bien sur mais Rodolphus cela ne peut pas être lui , tu ne peut pas jugé juste avec des petits détails dans sa marche murmura Lucius de façon a ce que seul Rodolphus entende

-Je sais bien ... Mais rien ne prouve sa mort . Répliqua l'autre homme en se tournant vers son interlocuteur

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard que seul eux comprenaient et retournèrent attendre avec Draco qui trouvait le temps long . Puis les femmes sortirent enfin du magasin avec leurs nouveaux achats miniaturisé dans les poches . Les deux sœurs abordaient un air ravis que seule leurs familles savaient Déchiffrer sur leurs visages glaciale qu'elles arboraient en public .  
En revanche Zoey semblait bien moins contente . Ses cheveux qui étaient attachées en jolie queue de cheval a son entrée étaient a présent en bataille et pendaient mollement sur ses épaules . Elle suivit sa mère en priant intérieurement pour que la prochaine boutique soit pour hommes .

En effet la suivante boutique fit pour les hommes au grand soulagement de Zoey qui ricana intérieurement en voyant son cousin qui palissait au fur et a mesure . Narcissa prit la main de son fils et le tira a l'intérieur . Bellatrix fit signe a Rodolphus de venir également . Lucius qui voulait. S'éclipser fut rapidement rappeler a l'ordre par sa chère femme .

-Lucius ! Tu ne compte pas rester dehors quand même! S'exclama la voix de sa femme alors que celui ci faisait doucement demi tour

-Tu croyais quand même pas me laisser seul dans ce calvaire ? lui murmura Rodolphus a l'oreille

-Pff , homme soumis ! Marmonna Lucius dans sa barbe inexistante

Les 3 hommes restèrent 2 heures dans le magasin . Ils se changeaient toues les 2 minutes et n'en pouvaient plus de toutes les tenues que leurs femmes leur faisaient essayer .

Puis en sortant Rodolphus fit semblant d'avoir une chose importante a faire et quitta sa famille . En réalité il voulait savoir qui était ce garçon . Cela l'intriguait et il était bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire , foi de Rodolphus Lestrange!

Pendant ce temps les autres personnes avaient continuer leurs shopping puis étaient rentrés au manoir des Malfoy pour le dîner .

-Alors les enfants ? Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire après le dîner ? Demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce

-Je ne sais pas .. Avoua Draco

- S'entraîner aux potions peut être intéressant dit une voix froide et traînante que tout le monde reconnut aussitôt

-Severus ! S'exclama Bellatrix en sursautant violemment sur sa chaise

-Bellatrix ! Comment vas tu ? Demanda la maître des potions en affichant un rictus moqueur

-Mal depuis que je t'ai vu ! Répliqua la concernée vexée qu'il se moque ouvertement d'elle

-Allons allons Bella , je suis sûre qu'il ne se moquait pas de toi , ou alors qu'un petit peu la rassura sa sœur en retenant son fou rire a la vue de sa sœur qui était presque tombée de sa chaise

-Oui bien sur marmonna Bellatrix

-Alors Severus! Tu as manqué le meilleur ! Nous avons obligé Lucius et Rodolphus a refaire leur garde robe aujourd'hui annonça Narcissa fière d'elle

-Tiens donc , j'ai vraiment louper quelque chose fit Severus en ricanant sous le regard meurtrier de Lucius qui se demandait qui il devait étrangler en premier , son meilleur ami ou sa femme

-Et ou est donc ce cher monsieur lestrange ? Demanda le maître des potions en regardant Bellatrix qui le fusillait toujours du regard

-Il avait une affaire urgente a régler , il est donc parti durant notre sortie expliqua Narcissa qui préférait éviter que sa sœur ne commette un meurtre ce soir

Lucius ne dit rien mais il savait pertinemment pourquoi et ou Rodolphus était parti . Il comptait même l'interroger des son retour .

Quelque part en Angleterre ...

Rodolphus avait suivit le garçon jusqu'à l'endroit ou il habitait . Il atterrit donc dans une rue qui semblait appartenir a un quartier résidentiel . Elle avait pour nom " privet drive " . Drôle de nom pour une rue songea Rodolphus mais peu lui importait , il n'était pas la pour sa . Il vit donc l'enfant rentrer dans la maison en tremblant un peu . L'homme remua sa baguette et se rendit invisible d'un coup . Il pénétra a la suite de l'enfant dans la maison .

-POTTER ! Hurla un homme qui ressemblait de près ou de loin a un hippopotame

-Oui oncle Vernon . Je suis revenu le plus vite mais nous avons eu un contretemps pour acheter nos grimoires .. Et commença l'enfant qui tremblait de tous ses membres

-Je m'en fous de tes excuses stupides ! J'ai eu la bonté de te laisser aller avec tes amis anormaux et voilà comment tu me remercie ! Tu as 5 minutes de retard. Tu vas payer sale chose anormale ! Hurlait l'hippopotame

-Pitié ! Suppliait Harry en levant les bras pour se protéger

Vernon s'approcha de lui et baissa son propre pantalon . Avec sa ceinture il frappa de toutes ses forces le dos de l'enfant qui était déjà recouvert de bleus et de plaies plus ou moins saignantes . D'un coup violent il le pénétra en poussant des cris répugnant . Puis il lui mît son membre dans la bouche en accentuant ses coup de reins et en le frappant a la ceinture . Le pauvre Harry n'en pouvait plus , il ne se débattait plus mais pleurait de douleur et de chagrin . Après plus d'une demi heure de torture l'homme de rhabilla et jeta l'enfant dans un placard sous l'escalier qu'il ferma grave a des puissants verrous installés sur la porte .

Puis l'homme obèse retourna dans le salon . Rodolphus avait failli vomir a plusieurs reprises . Il se sentait affreusement mal . Et ce harry , Voldemort avait prévu de le tuer . Mais ce qu'il était venu faire était une autre chose. Il décida d'attendre que l'homme obese aille se coucher pour agir . Par chance , sa femme et son fils étaient en voyage pour plusieurs jours ce qui laissait champs libre au sorcier . Au bout de 3 h d'attentes pendant lesquelles il avait ou mettre au point des stratégies , Vernon monta se coucher mais avant il avait administrée a Harry des violents coups de pieds et des nouveaux coups de ceintures qui l'avait fait gémir de douleur . Rodolphus aurait même jurer entendre ses côtés se briser sous la force des coups .

Quand Rodolphus vit l'homme entrer dans sa chambre il la verouilla avec un sort et descendit devant le placard . Il murmura "alhomora " et les verrous le laissèrent passer . Il vit un enfant couché en position fœtale qui se tenait les côtés en gémissant . Son front était couvert de sueur , ses habits tâches de sang et il grelottait car il n'y avait pas de couverture sur ce qu'on pouvait appeler un lit . Un matelas pourri avec un oreiller minuscule et épais comme une feuille de papier . Autant dire rien du tout .  
Rodolphus se retient de vomir pour la seconde fois et vérifia quelque chose sur le garçon . Sa cicatrice signifiait qu'il s'agissait bien d'Harry Potter. Puis rongé par l'envie de savoir et par la curiosité il lança un sortilège sur la garçon . Il attendit quelques instants que quelques chose se passe mais rien ne se produisit . Déçu , Rodolphus se retourna pour commencer a le soigner et c'est la que le changement commença a se voir . Les cheveux jais du garçon Devenaient noir corbeaux , sa peau qui était légèrement hâlé devenait blanche laiteuse , son visage rond devenait plus fin , sa cicatrice disparaissait . Rodolphus faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant l'enfant une fois sa transformation terminé .

-Par Merlin murmura t'il pour lui même , sous le choc

L'enfant était la réplique exacte de Zoey version garçon . Rodolphus en aurait presque pleuré de joie quand il reconnut l'enfant . Doucement il souleva les cheveux mis long de l'enfant et étouffa un cri de stupeur ! C'était bien lui il n'y avait plus aucun doute . Derrière son oreille il y avait un sorte de rond avec un signe qui ressemblait le plus a un L , c'était LE signe .  
Sans plus attendre Rodolphus prit l'enfant dans ses bras , referma la porte , déverrouilla la porte de l'hippopotame et transplana jusqu'à son manoir .

Quand il arriva il emmena directement l'enfant dans une chambre attenant a celle de Zoey . Il appela directement un médicomage depuis la cheminée de la chambre.  
Une femme arriva aussitôt dans les flammes vertes et examina menant sous le regard inquiet de Rodolphus . Une demi heure plus tard , elle vint vers le maître des lieux pour lui faire son diagnostique .

-Mr Lestrange , cet enfant est bien Harry Potter . J'ai remarquer qu'il avait de nombreuses contusions et plaies qui ont du êtres faites par un objet coupant comme un couteau de cuisine . Il y'a des traces de coup de ceintures . Le plus grave est sans doutes les viols réguliers qu'il a subi. Celui qui les a fait était très violent et ne lui a rien épargné dit la femme a Rodolphus qui blanchissait à vue d'œil .

-Je vous remercie , quand devez vous passez pour le réexaminer ?

-Dans 3 jours , Je lui ai administré des potions anti douleurs et des potions sans rêve . Mais il y aura un gros travail a faire après pour qu'il regagne la confiance d'un adulte et surtout d'une homme fit la médicomage en regardant tristement son interlocuteur .

Elle lui laissa des potions sur la table avec des instructions puis partit par la cheminée . Alors que Rodolphus laissait l'enfant dormir et qu'il quittait la pièce en fermant doucement la porte , une furie brune se précipita sur lui .

- Ou était tu passé ?! Tu as vu l'heure ? Hurla Bellatrix furieuse contre son mari

-Bella ma douce ? Calme toi je dois te parler fit son époux d'une voix très sérieuse

Les traits furieux de sa femme de détendirent mais elle voulait avoir une bonne explication a tout cela ! Elle le suivit dans le salon et s'assit en face de lui en croisant ses jambes et ses bras ce qui mettait Rodolphus mal a l'aise car quand sa femme se mettait ainsi c'est qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si l'excuse était nul d'après elle .

-Je ... Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer . Aujourd'hui pendant notre sortie j'ai aperçu un enfant qui devait avoir le même âge que Zoey et qui se tenait a une certaine distance des Weasley bien qu'il les accompagnait . Ensuite j'ai vu sa démarche et sa façon de se tenir qui me rappelait ta façon de marcher , son regard était inquiet et il semblait trembler de peur . J'ai reconnu harry potter et j'ai décider de le suivre ... Fit Rodolphus en fixant sa femme pour voir sa réaction

-HARRY POTTER ?! Le maître doit être au courant ! S'exclama sa femme

-Laisse moi finir veux tu ! ? Dit son mari sans élèvez la voix pour ne pas réveiller sa princesse qui dormait a l'étage au dessus .

-Je l'ai donc Suivi jusqu'à son habitat , j'ai vu qu'il habitait chez des moldu . Et ... Je l'ai vu .. Son oncle le battait a la ceinture , il la violé avec violence .. Et ... Je l'ai amener ici car mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé. J'ai lancer un sortilège pour effacer toute apparence suspecte et l'enfant portait la marque derrière l'oreille ... Il s'est transformé sous mes yeux et j'ai cru mourir ...

Rodolphus était tellement dégouté par ce que l'autre homme avait fait qu'il n'arrivait plus a parler correctement . Il balbutiait et Cherchait ses mots . Il était réellement choqué mais le pire venait après .

En entendant la marque derrière l'oreille , Bellatix se leva comme une tornade et , ce qui était très rare chez elle , courut vers la chambre attenante a celle de sa fille .  
Elle entra en faisant attention a ne pas réveiller l'enfant et sa fille puis se figea en voyant l'enfant qui dormait . Rodolphus qui venait d'arriver vit sa femme trembler de tous ses membre puis son cerveau s'activa , Bellatrix reconnut immédiatement l'enfant et chose qu'elle n'avait plus jamais fait depuis 11 ans , elle éclata en sanglots .  
Oui , son mari n'en fut pas réellement surpris , tout le monde jugeait sa femme comme une folle a lier mais personne ne la connaissait dans le fond , mis à part lui et sa fille . C'était pourtant rare de la voir éclater en sanglots comme cela . Il la prit alors dans ses bras pour la calmer et 15 minutes après elle repris ses esprits ..  
Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et s'agenouille devant le lit .

En tenant sa main elle murmura :

Héritière  
Passagère  
De mes jours maudits  
ça je le suis

Mon amour  
je te dis tout  
tu peuples ma vie  
à l'infini

tu es mon sang  
mon double aimant  
mon ADN

Et sur ta peau  
je broderais L  
pour que nos sangs  
se mêlent au vent  
mon ADN

Puis elle sanglotât doucement en posant sa tête sur le lit . Elle finit par dire un dernier mot avant de s'endormir :

- Orion Rodolphus Lestrange

Chapitre légèrement cours , je m'en excuse d'avance . Le prochain chapitre sera plus long mais j'ai des examens important ces temps ci alors je dois réviser .  
Les paroles que dit Bellatrix sont extraites de la chanson " Je te dis tout " de Mylene Farmer . Non pas que j'aime cette artiste mais je trouvais que les paroles correspondaient parfaitement a la fiction , j'ai modifié 2 lignes de paroles pour que ça colle encore mieux .  
Voilà j'espère que sa vous plaira , bisous . La suite bientôt

Addison xxx


	12. Note

Salut a tous et a toutes .

Voila les chapitres suivants de mon histoire sont presque termines ( la fic n'est pas fini je pense qu'elle se fera sur environ 30 chapitres ou plus ) mais avant de les poster j'aimerais dire quelques chose .

Je sais que j'ai déjà poster un petit commentaire sur un de mes chapitres et je sais également que je n'ai pas le droit de vous imposer de le faire mais s'il vous plait ne faites pas les lecteurs fantômes . J'aimerais bien connaître votre avis sur la fic , savoir ce que vous pensez que je devrais changer ou laisser . Bref si la fic vous plait ou non .

J'accepte tous les avis qu'ils soit négatif ou positif mais les remarques désobligeantes ou insultantes non .

Voilà , ayez pitié d'une petite auteure . Je vous promet que j'y répondrais et que je les prendrais en compte . Bon merci d'avance a veux qui ne feront plus les lecteurs fantômes .

Addison xxx


End file.
